A tres metros sobre el cielo
by smileandkiss
Summary: -Soy feliz. Jamás me he sentido tan bien, ¿y tú? -¿Yo? Estoy de maravilla -¿Hasta el punto de llegar a tocar el cielo con un dedo? -No, así no. -¿Ah, no? -Mucho más. -cuanto? -Al menos tres metros sobre el cielo.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia esta basada en mi película favorita, _3 metros sobre el cielo. (_Versión española). Una de las mejores películas que se han hecho, bueno para mí.

Esto es un SasuSaku y un poco NaruHina también hay otras parejas.

Bueno como soy nueva en esto se que tendré errores de ortografía, pero no sean malos acepto sugerencias de todo tipo y espero que sigan esta historia.

Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Nta. / _Pensamientos,_**Conversaciones normales**, _Flash-back._

* * *

**capitulo 1  
**

_Pensamiento de sasuke_

Lunes 7:00 am.

_Un día pasa, pasa que estas de pie en algún lado y no quieres ser ninguno de los que están a tu alrededor.-_pensaba mientras estaba parado en un juzgado, esperando su condena, recordando como golpeo a ese hombre en la cara ¿la razón? Mas tarde lo sabrán.- _no quieres ser el estúpido hombre al que le han reventado la cara.- _aquella imagen golpeándolo se hizo presente una vez mas en sus pensamientos.

**El diagnostico, señora jueza es quince puntos en esta parte de la cara y veinticinco en esta otra.-**señalaba el hombre agredido con su dedo índice las zonas afectadas.

_Ni tampoco tu padre, ni tu hermano, nadie de tu estúpida familia.-_volteo a ver a su familia viendo a su padre y a su hermano, y una vez mas el recuerdo de cuando golpeaba al hombre se volvió ha ser presente.

**Póngase en pie el acusado.-**hablo la señora jueza. Y el obedeció.

Sasuke uchiha, mejor conocido como uchiha, un joven de cabello negro con destellos azules, algo alboroto y unos profundos ojos negros. Alto, de tez blanca, el perfecto cuerpo bien marcado. Un chico que a sus 19 años es deseado por muchas mujeres. El típico rebelde y bastante mujeriego. Su familia es adinerada y su madre siempre estaba de "viaje".

_Ni siquiera la señora jueza._

**Este tribunal declara al señor sasuke uchiha culpable de agresión.-**hizo una pausa mirando al acusado.-**y se le condenara a 18 meses de cárcel, pena que se eliminara al pagar una multa de 20.000 dólares, al carecer de antecedentes penales. Se levanta la sesión.-** dijo por ultimo golpeando el escritorio con su martillo.

_Ni siquiera quieres ser tu, solo quieres salir corriendo._

**A partir de ahora debes tener cuidado, sobre todo de un suceso violento, porque si se repite iras a prisión.-**le decía su abogado que venia caminando tras de el.

El pelinegro ni siquiera escucho, se dedico a cambiarse el saco que traía por su chaqueta de cuero que le pasaba su hermano.

**¿Escuchaste eso sasuke-kun?-** le pregunto su padre, tratando de hacer que el joven entendiera

**¿Por qué no ha venido mama?-**pregunto el chico a su padre sin contestarle la pregunta anterior.

**Tu madre esta de viaje.-** dijo de una manera fría el señor.

**Y no me digas sasuke-kun.-**mirando furioso.-**me molesta que me llamen así, joder.-**y se fue directo a su moto dejando a su padre parado en el edificio.

_Salir a toda costa de ese sitio en el que estas._

Se escucho el crujido de la moto al prenderse y el chico se fue quien sabe a que lugar.

* * *

[Cancion Something's triggered de Cecilia Krull]

Sakura haruno, una joven de 18 años que posee unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello de un extraño pero único y exótico color rosa pastel que le llegaba arriba de los hombros, tez blanca una chica muy hermosa con un cuerpo bien formado, es de familia adinerada.

Mientras caminaba hacia su cama, a dejar su falda escocesa a lado de su saco y corbata recién planchada decidió empezar a arreglarse para ir al colegio.

**Apresúrate Sakura!-**escucho decir a su hermana Ino una chica de cabellera rubia, de ojos azules y un cuerpo envidiable para las otras chicas, si ella y su hermana eran muy diferentes según su mama su cabello era rosa por una de sus abuelas.

**Si ya voy**.- grito mientras tomaba sus libro y su mochila para bajar.-**relájate no llegaremos tarde**.-le dijo a su hermana mientras subían las 2 al coche.

* * *

**Con sasuke.**

Iba por la carretera, esquivando a todo auto que se le atravesaba, iba sumido en sus pensamientos, no sabia a donde se dirigía solo quería conducir. Hubiera seguido pero el semáforo se puso en rojo y tuvo que parar, noto como la ventanilla de un lujoso auto negro empezaba a bajar, no supo porque solo se quiso acercar un poco.

_Y derepente ocurre, algo se acciona, y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar y han cambiado._

**Fea!**- grito a la hermosa chica que había asomado un poco la cabeza por la ventana. Encontrándose con unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas que lo voltearon a ver un poco confundidos.-**si tú**.-volvió a decir para luego ver como esa chica desaparecía de la ventana.

Sakura estaba furiosa, _quien se cree para hablarme así, ni siquiera lo conozco._-posando una mano por el borde de la ventana, sintiendo una mano mas grande sobre la suya

**Fea**.-escucho su voz con tono seductor. Ella solo retiro su mano bruscamente, _que se cree porque no suelta la ventana.- _pensaba Sakura mientras miraba confundida y enojada al chico que sonreía. Cuando el carro avanzo con mas velocidad el chico se soltó y ella solo saco su cabeza y su mano para enseñarle el dedo de en medio al chico que le había insultado.

_Y que ha partir de hay, ya no volverán a ser lo mismo._

* * *

Las chicas llegaron al intitulo, Ino que venia adelante se bajo junto a ella.- **adiós papá**.- escucho decir a su hermana. Mientras ella solo pensaba en aquel idiota de la moto.

* * *

**Con sasuke.**

Estaciono su motocicleta, cerca de una barda baja donde se podía apreciar el hermoso mar que tenia enfrente. Pensando en la hermosa chica que vio.

_Y cuando ocurre lo sabes._

[Fin de la Cancion]

Sumido en sus pensamientos, solo veía a la hermosa chica, y a eso ojos color esmeralda teniendo una sensación extraña en su interior.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia esta basada en mi película favorita, _3 metros sobre el cielo. (_Versión española). Una de las mejores películas que se han hecho, bueno para mí.

Esto es un SasuSaku y un poco NaruHina también hay otras parejas.

Bueno como soy nueva en esto se que tendré errores de ortografía, pero no sean malos acepto sugerencias de todo tipo y espero que sigan esta historia.

Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Nta. / _Pensamientos,_**Conversaciones normales**, _Flash-back._

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

En un salón de clases, donde solo hay puras chicas. Entraron Sakura e Ino sonriéndoles a todas sus compañeras, pero en especial a una chica que las esperaba con una cámara en la mano.

**¡Sakura, Ino!**-les saludo una chica muy hermosa de cabello azabache, unos extraños ojos color perla pero muy bellos, su tez es blanca, y posee un cuerpo muy bien definido, una chica muy simpática linda y extrovertida.-¡**foto!**-le dijo mientras les apuntaba con la cámara dispuesta a tomarles una foto.

**Ya vamos**.- posaron para la foto que fue tomada en un instante.

**Buenos días, silencio**.- entro una profesora malhumorada la solterona que no tiene nada mas que hacer que tratar mal a sus alumnas.-**SILENCIO**ó a decir pero mas fuerte. Una señora de cabello corto y castaño con un poco de arrugas pero si se le notaba que ya era grande, les enseñaba Frances.

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver la cara de una chica con miedo y vergüenza.-**lo siento se me hizo tarde, ¿se puede?**- pregunto con temor a la profesora.

**Tarde**.- dijo la maestra fríamente desde el escritorio viendo como la alumna solo asentía y cerraba la puerta.-**cuadernos cerrados arriba de la mesa, por favor**.-les anuncio su maestra, que para las chicas eso era examen oral.

**Sakura, que me voy a decir, me va a preguntar a mí**.- le susurro Hinata a su amiga, un poco nerviosa mientras escuchaba como la profesora pasaba a 2 alumnas a la pizarra.

**Akira**.-pronuncio la maestra.-**pero esta se ha quedado fuera, así que Hyuga Hinata le toca traducción.**

**Toma tu teléfono**.-le susurro Sakura a su amiga mientras empezaba a escribir lo que la profesora escribía.

**Domun intore eunte moltus ambulantus fuit**.-repetía la profesora mientras terminaba de escribir en la pizarra, antes de voltear a ver disimuladamente a su alumna.

Hinata miro disimuladamente el teléfono.-**Hyuga**.-le anuncio la profesora indicándole que tradujera.

**De camino a casa**.-hizo una pausa.-**tuvo que andar mucho**.-finalizo sonriente la ojiperla.

**Mucho, mucho va a tener que estudiar usted, para que eso le alcance el punto de la actividad**.-Hinata la miraba confundida.-**su teléfono señorita**.-estirando la mano para que la alumna le diera el teléfono y así empezar a marcar el numero.

El salón estaba en completo silencio, mientras que la profesora marcaba desde el teléfono de la alumna. Empezó a escucharse un sonido en el salón que provenía del banco de Sakura, _mierda_ no sabia que hacer había olvidado poner en modo silencio su celular. Sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella y una la mirada preocupada de su hermana vio como la profesora se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba.

**Señorita, Haruno, ¿no va a contestar el teléfono?**-la miro.-**entréguemelo**.-le dijo con la mano extendida para que la alumna le diera el móvil, y así lo tuvo que hacer.-**siéntese**.-le dijo fríamente a la ojiperla.

**Sakura, lo siento tanto amiga**.- se disculpo desde el asiento de atrás

**No te preocupes**.- le sonrío, aunque por dentro estaba muy deprimida por lo ocurrido.

* * *

En el anochecer, en una calle donde la gente no va por hay, esta un enorme grupo de jóvenes reunidos para ver y competir en las carreras tanto físicas como también carreras en moto. Se escuchaba la música a todo volumen, el crujir de las motos después de hacer piruetas en ellas, estaban divirtiéndose era a lo que se hacia en ese lugar.

**Karin, que se haigan acostado un par de veces, no significa que estén saliendo**.- hablaban un par de chicas de 19 años que caminaban por todo el lugar. Karin una chica pelirroja, alta, delgada con un cuerpo espectacular. Observaba con sus anteojos a su amiga que le estaba hablando.

**Bueno ¿y eso que tiene que ver? Además sus amigos me han dicho que el nunca llama a sus parejas**.-le hablo furiosa a su amiga Temari, una chica mas baja que ella, de cabello rubio, delgada y con un buen cuerpo. Eran las 2 mas deseadas en ese lugar.

**Y tu crees que puedes confiar en sus amigos, mira nada mas como son**.- le decía a su amiga, mientras le señalaba a un grupo de chicos tomando cerveza y jugando entre ellos alado de sus motos.

Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Un chico amable y simpático era alto, rubio, un cuerpo que fascina pero mas sus ojos de color azul, vestía con unos jeans gastados, una camisa gris.

Neji Hyuga, un chico del grupo no conoce a toda su familia ya que su padre fue el único que se encargo de el. El es de pelo castaño un poco largo, sus ojos parecen perlas y tiene un cuerpo envidiable, vestía unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros sin mangas.

Tenten Maito, la novia de Neji, la única chica en el grupo tiene un hermano en Londres que vive con su padre pero ella creció con su madre. Una joven de cabello castaño largo, unos ojos de color café, tez blanca y posee un cuerpo envidiable con el que vestía unos pantalones ajustados de color negro una camisa blanca de tirantes floja y unas botas un poco masculinas.

Kiba Inosuka, un miembro más del grupo, un chico de tez morena, cabello negro, ojos de color negro y un cuerpo también como los demás. El chico Vestía unos jeans y una camisa roja de tirantes gruesos.

* * *

**En casa de Sakura e Ino.**

**Niñas, están listas, tenemos que irnos**.- les aviso la señora tsunade a sus hijas.

**Si mama**,** en un momento bajamos**.- le dijo Sakura desde el 2 piso, mientras se maquillaba sus carnosos labios.

**Así vestida y maquillada, ¿Cómo me veo?-**le pregunto Ino a su hermana parándose detrás de ella en el espejo. Ella lucia un vestido ajustado color verde y unos tacones blancos combinados con su bolso (imaginen un vestido bonito)

**Te vez divina**.-le dijo su hermana parándose para verla mejor. Sakura tenía puesto un vestido color blanco ajustado que lucia un cinto en medio color negro que combinaba con sus tacones haciendo su figura aun más atractiva.

**Tu igual hermanita**-le dijo la rubia mientras las 2 recogían su bolso dispuestas a bajar.

* * *

**En las carreras.**

Sasuke, llegaba al lugar en su moto para después dejarla estacionada y así poder dirigirse a sus amigos, siendo observado por Karin y Temari.

**Sasuke**, **sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera importante**.-le hablaba el rubio, colocando su brazo en los hombro de su amigo.-**pero necesito 600 dólares para poder sacar la moto del taller.**

**No te preocupes por eso ahora, sabemos como y donde conseguir el dinero**.-le respondió su amigo con una sonrisa caminando hacia Karin mientras le pasaba la chaqueta y a ella su casco de moto sonriéndole seductoramente.

**¡SUIGETSU!**.-grito sasuke al recién nombrado, indicándole que avanzara a donde seria la competencia, ya que ellos 2 eran rivales en todo, competencias, carreras e incluso algunas veces por chicas.

Ambos se dirigieron quitándose las playeras a un lugar donde estaban unas barreras de fierro que era de hay donde se sujetaban para no caer en los autos abandonados mientra hacían las flexiones. El que hiciera las 100 se llevaba el dinero.

**¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!** **Comienza la competencia**.-anunciaba un chico a trabes de un megáfono.-** ¿están todos listos?**-el chico les pregunto a los 10 que iban a competir.-** en 5 4 3 2 1….COMIIENZEN.**

Y Haci empezó la competencia mientras todos se dedicaban a contar cuantas flexiones llevaban en voz alta.

* * *

**En la fiesta.**

En una casa lujosa, con terraza, jardín y piscina. Era la fiesta de Moegi una amiga de las chicas que iba con ellas al colegio.

Adentro de la casa, Sakura noto como su hermana buscaba a alguien.

**Deja de mirar como si buscaras desesperadamente a alguien**.-le sujeto el brazo a su hermana para que esta no hiciera algo que la avergonzara.

**Pero eso es lo que hago**.-se justifico la rubia aun buscando a alguien.-**hay esta.**

**Sai? ¿Sales con Sai?- **le pregunto la peligrosa asombrada de que su hermana se tuviera guardado a un chico.

**Es tan lindo, Sakura**.-le dijo con cara de boba.-**nos vemos, hermanita.**

**Espera no me dejes sola no me quiero encontrar con Sasori**.- pero era tarde su hermana ya esta hablando con su novio.

* * *

**En las carreras.**

**30, 31, 32.**-contaban todos los chicos reunidos.-** y ¡CAYO EL PRIMERO!**-anuncio el chico con el megáfono.

* * *

**En la fiesta.**

Sakura iba caminando, viendo a ver si se encontraba a alguien de su agrado, cuando sintió que unas manos tomaban sus pechos por detrás, alarmándose volteo bruscamente encontrándose con su mejor amiga.

**¡HINATA!**.-le grito sonriendo junto con su amiga y abrazándola.-**pensé que no ibas a venir.**

**Estaba en otra fiesta, pero amiga esta llena de gays, a si que le dije a un amigo que conocí que también se aburría que nos viniéramos para acá**.-hizo una pausa para ver a los invitados.-**mira es ese que esta coqueteando con el hermano de Deidara**.- volteando a ver al chico para saludarlo.

**Hola chicas, lucen fantásticas**.- les dijo la festejada que venia a saludar a sus invitados.

**Hola Moegi, feliz cumpleaños**.- le felicito la pelirrosa junto con su amiga.

**Gracias chicas, por cierto hay comida en la mesa de allá**.-indicando donde estaba la mesa.-**y por allá esta la barra, sírvanse lo que quieran, nos vemos**.-se despidió.

**Hay Sakura ¡me encanta esta canción! Anda vamos a bailar con mi nuevo amigo gay**.-dijo jalando a su amiga en la pista de baile.

* * *

**Con sasuke y sus amigos.**

**51, 52, 53, 54, y callo otro mas, solo quedan 3 ¡SIIII!**-gritaba el chico del megáfono.

* * *

**En la fiesta.**

**Vamos Sakura sigue bailando**.-le decía su amiga bailando con unos chicos.

**Ahorita vuelvo, iré a tomar aire un rato**.-aviso mientras se iba al jardín.

Camino hasta la terraza, donde se apreciaba una hermosa vista. Cuando sintió que alguien llegaba y era quien menos esperaba ver.

* * *

**Con sasuke.**

**90, 91, 92, 93, y callo otro mas, ahora solo quedan dos**.- decía cada vez mas emocionado.

**94, 95, 96, 97, 98…y callo Suigetsu**.-anuncio una vez mas el chico.-**99**.-gritaron todos a la vez para que sasuke ya terminara.

**¡100!-**grito Sasuke terminando la ultima flexión, haciendo que todos gritaran en especial sus amigos que parecían locos.

**¡LES PRESENTO EL NUEVO REY DE LAS COMPETENCIAS!**-les anuncio por ultimo.

**¡SIII! SASUKE**.- le grito emocionado el rubio a su amigo mientras que corría a felicitarlo.

Sasuke miraba con cara de superioridad a Suigetsu. Y Karin solo sonreía viendo a sasuke.

**Hey chicos, hay una fiesta en la zona alta**.-aviso Kiba a sus amigos.

**Y ¿podemos ir?**-pregunto el rubio emocionado.

**¡Pues claro!**-finalizo con un grito haciendo que todos gritaran también.

**Y tu ¿quieres ir?**-le dijo Sasuke a Karin.

**Paso de fiestas de niños**.- contesto la pelirroja.

Y así todos se dirigieron a la fiesta.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia esta basada en mi película favorita, _3 metros sobre el cielo. (_Versión española). Una de las mejores películas que se han hecho, bueno para mí.

Esto es un SasuSaku y un poco NaruHina también hay otras parejas.

Bueno como soy nueva en esto se que tendré errores de ortografía, pero no sean malos acepto sugerencias de todo tipo y espero que sigan esta historia.

Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Nta. / _Pensamientos,_**Conversaciones normales**, _Flash-back._

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Sakura sintió los brazos del chico que no quería ni toparse.

**¿Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones?**-le susurro el chico en el oído, haciéndola sentir incomoda. Un chico pelirrojo llamado Sasori con ojos de color verde y un cuerpo atlético.

**Llevo varios días tratando de encontrar la razón para perdonarte y no la encuentro**.-le respondió secamente.

**Típico de las mujeres**.- le volvió a decir.

**¿Ves?, es ese típico justo lo que estropea todo**.- lo encaro furiosa, la verdad ni siquiera sabia porque anduvo con el.

**Te ves muy hermosa esta noche**.- le sonrío seductoramente aun hablándole en el oído.

**¿Esta noche?**- pregunto ella que solo río.

**Siempre**.-le respondió.

Mientras que adentro, en la casa.

**Hikari, ha llamado tu hermano, dice que viene con unos amigos**.- le dijo la festejada a una invitada confundida.

**Pero si yo soy hija única**.- dijo la chica confundida a sus amigos.

Se escucho el timbre de la casa, la festejada y la invitada fueron a abrir, para encontrarse con 10 chicos.

**Hola**.-dijeron todos a la vez.

**Y ¿Quién de ustedes es mi hermano?**-pregunto confundida la chica.

**Hermana**.-le dijo Kiba para luego entrar rápidamente a la casa.

**¡HERMANA!**.- dijeron los demás al unísono, para luego entrar rápidamente a la casa dejando a las chicas sorprendidas.

La llegada de los chicos no a todos les agrado ya que empezaron a hacer destrozos por todas partes.

Naruto decidió entrar al baño, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró en una habitación donde se guardaron los bolsos de las chicas, sin dudarlo fue a buscar que se encontraba.

Sasuke decidió salir un momento ya que el sonido le molestaba y cuando iba a salir vio a una pareja en la terraza cerca de la piscina y la vio, vio a la chica que se había encontrado esta mañana y solo pudo sonreír.

Se escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

**Cierra la puerta**.- susurro Naruto a quien había entrado.

La chica cerró la puerta y al voltear vio la mirada de aquel rubio y lo único que hizo fue sonreírle coquetamente.

**¿Qué quieres?**-le pregunto Naruto sonriéndole a la hermosa chica ojiperla que tenia enfrente, esos ojos le recordaban a alguien. ¿_A quien me recuerda? Mmm... Sus ojos, bah seguramente a alguien sin importancia._

**Mi bolso**.- contesto la chica

**Tómalo**.- dijo mientras buscaba dinero.

**Es que no puedo**.-hizo una pausa al ver que el la miraba confundido.-**un imbecil se me ha adelantado**.-escucho decir a la ojiperla.

Le tiro el bolso para que cayera en sus manos, después de sacar la billetera y empezar a quitarle el dinero.

**Acaso ¿No te ha dicho tu madre que no se espía en el bolso de las señoritas?**-preguntaba la chica sacando algo de su bolso.

**Mi madre falleció**.-escucho decir al rubio.-**pero le diría una cosa a la tuya**.-hizo una pausa, sacando el dinero.-** que no se puede ir por la vida con un billete de 50 en su bolso.**

**Esa, es mi paga de la semana**.-le reclamo.

**Era**.-le contesto.

**Pues pasare hambre por tu culpa**.-finalizo ella, enojada y dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Siendo detenida por el rubio.

**Si quieres mañana te paso a buscar, y te invito a comer.-**

_El chico que le había robado, ahora la estaba invitando a comer y además con su dinero._

**El problema es**.-lo miro a los ojos.-**que cuando pago yo, me gusta elegir a mi acompañante.**-esquivo al rubio para salir.

**¿Qué has agarrado de tu bolso?**-la interrogo el rubio al ver que tenia algo en la mano.

**Nada**.-dijo la chica queriendo irse.- **¡paraaa! ¡Suéltame!**-grito la chica, ya que fue tomada de la muñeca por el rubio.

**¿Qué diablos es esto?**-pregunto el rubio confundido, con el objeto en su mano.

**Es un tampón imbecil**.-le dijo una furiosa y avergonzada pelinegra. Haciendo sentir mal a Naruto.

**Esta bien, lo siento soy Naruto Uzumaki**.-se presento con una sonrisa.

**Yo me llamo Hinata Hyuga**.- contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El solo sonrío embobado viendo a la chica.

* * *

Sakura, se estaba sirviendo una malteada, agradecida de que Sasori fuera a buscar un trago tendría un poco de tiempo libre.

**Si se te ocurre echarte una gota de alcohol, se lo pienso decir a mamá**.-escucho como alguien le hablaba desde atrás.

**¿Perdona?**-Sakura estaba confundida, ¿quien era ese muchacho?

**¿No te acuerdas? Esta mañana te acompañe al colegio**.- hizo una pausa cuando ella volteo a verlo, solo le sonrío.-** mejor digamos, que te escolte como la gente importante.**

**¡Ha! ¿Eras tu el que no paraba de decir tantas estupideces?**- si que se sorprendió, esa muchacha tenia valor aunque no lo pareciera.

**No. Yo solo te dije una…fea**.- lo último lo dijo acercándose a ella.

Sakura solo se volteo, no quería estar hablando con ese idiota.

**Y no me digas que no te gusto**.-se alejo un poco para poder verle el trasero.-**eso siempre funciona con las chicas como tu**.-escucho la pelirrosa.

**¿Cómo yo?**-volteo riéndose sarcásticamente y sin diversión.

**Estiradillas, como no van a aflojar**.-le sonrío arrogante y cínicamente.

Ella solo se limito a verlo furiosa que se creía, era todo un idiota.

**¿Perdona, tu quieres algo o que?**-le pregunto furioso y un poco celoso. Sakura por una vez se alegro de que Sasori llegara.

**Solo un refresco, por favor.- **le contesto.-**que tengo que conducir**.-esto lo dijo cerca del oído a Sakura, haciendo que se le erizara la piel y ni siquiera sabia porque.

**Y tu Sakura ¿quieres algo?**.-le paso el refresco a Sasuke.

_A si que se llama Sakura._

**No gracias, ya me he servido yo**.-le miro y le sonrío como solo ella podía.

**Muy bien**.-dijo el pelinegro captando la atención de Sakura y Sasori.-** a sí de amable estas un poquito menos fea**.-rozándole con su dedo pulgar un poco la barbilla ya que le molesto como le sonrío al tipo ese.-** ¿que haz di... **.-no termino de escuchar al chico que iba con ella porque sintió un liquido frío en la cara. Que se creía esa chica al aventarle el líquido en la cara.

**Jajajaja…**- Sasori se estaba riendo de el, pero lo que no espero fue el fuerte empujón que le dio Sasuke haciendo que derribara la mesa y que todos lo que estaban en la fiesta se asustaran.

**Sasori, ¿est****as bien?**-Sakura se agacho para ver que no tuviera nada malo.

**¡Naruto!-**le hablo a su amigo que ya estaba a su lado.- **toma mi chaqueta.**- se la entrego.

Sakura sintió que unos brazos la levantaban como un costal de papas, sentía las manos de el en su trasero mientras caminaban quien sabe a donde.

**Sasuke baja a esa chica**.- Sasuke escucho decir a su amiga.

**Oye, deja a mi hermana en el suelo**.- escucho a alguien mas y así todos empezaron una pelea, mientras el se dirigía con la chica hacia fuera que solo pataleaba y gritaba como loca.

**Bájame, por favor bájame**- le suplicaba la chica.- **me arrepiento, te juro que me arrepiento**.- escuchaba decir a la chica mientras se intentaba zafar

**Lo siento**.- hizo una pausa para que la pelirrosa se callara.- **pero el daño ya esta echo**.- y se tiro a la piscina con ella, sin antes escuchar como la pelirrosa gritaba.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia esta basada en mi película favorita, _3 metros sobre el cielo. (_Versión española). Una de las mejores películas que se han hecho, bueno para mí.

Esto es un SasuSaku y un poco NaruHina también hay otras parejas.

Bueno como soy nueva en esto se que tendré errores de ortografía, pero no sean malos acepto sugerencias de todo tipo y espero que sigan esta historia.

Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Nta. / _Pensamientos,_**Conversaciones normales**, _Flash-back._

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Cuando por fin pudo salir para tomar el aire, sintió esos brazos rodearla para sumergirla nuevamente. _Ese chico si que es un odioso._

**¡ERES UN DECEREBRADO! ¡PERVERTIDO!**-le gritaba furiosa tirándole agua con sus manos.-**el agua esta helada**.- decía nadando para poder salir de la piscina.

**Pero mira que es buena para la circulación, a si te llega mas sangre al cerebro**.-se burlaba de ella.-**y esto es para que entiendas, que los bebidas se ofrecen y no se tiran por la cabeza**.-la miraba salir de la piscina.-** y para que sepas, ese vestido te queda mil veces mejor mojado**.- sonrío mientras observaba fascinado el cuerpo de la chica, ya que su vestido blanco mojado dejaba ver toda la piel y su juego de interiores.

Sakura se lanzo a la piscina furiosa._Ese tipo es, insoportable._

**¿Quieres que te traiga una toalla?**-le pregunto a la chica mientras el salía de la piscina y se quitaba la camiseta, sonrío al ver el sonrojo de esta.-**nada mas, que no me vallas a lazar otra cosa en la cara eh**.

**Vete a la mierda**.-la escucho decir enojada, viendo como el se burlaba de ella.

**Sasuke, Sasuke, llamaron a la policía, tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido**.- llego apurado el rubio a buscar a su amigo que estaba por decirle algo a la chica de la piscina.

**Recuérdame, que la próxima vez que nos bañemos juntos, te lave la boca con agua y jabón**.-vio como la chica le arrojaba agua desde donde estaba ella. La miro una vez mas mientras se dirigía a la casa.

* * *

**¿Por que no hiciste nada cuando ese imbecil me tiro a la piscina?**-le reclamaba Sakura a Sasori en el coche de este de camino hacia su casa, estaba furiosa iba toda mojada y solo con una sudadera de cremallera que Sasori le presto y ahora se enteraba por una de sus amigas de que su hermana se había ido con Sai a quien sabe donde. El idiota ese y sus amigos les arruinaron la fiesta a todos.

**Sakura, en realidad estaba todo preparado, a esos imbeciles, los llame yo para que armaran un problema y así yo poder quedarme con tigo**.- le mintió con cinismo el pelirrojo.

**Pues no creo que Moegi te lo perdone, le han dejado la casa echa un desastre**.-le dijo ya un poco más tranquila.

**Tranquila, arreglare asuntos con esos imbeciles**.-siguió con su mentira. Pero no le duro mucho ya que cuando escucho un claxon, vio el espejo de su auto y miro a un grupo de motociclistas detrás de ellos.

**¿Qué demo…?**-no pudo terminar, ya que tuvo que acelerar al darse cuenta como 2 de los motociclistas estaban rompiendo con palos las luces traseras del auto, además de rayones en el costado de este mismo.

Sakura estada aterrada, escuchaba como Sasori discutía con los motociclistas, pero se sorprendió y asusto al ver por su ventana al chico de la fiesta, el que la arrojo a la piscina. _¡Acaso siempre me lo tengo que encontrar! _ Miro como el chico se despedía con su mano izquierda y le sonreía para después ver como desaceleraba su moto para ir con sus amigos en la parte de atrás.

Sasori, acelero en su auto intentado dejarlos atrás, cuando escucharon como el vidrio de la parte de atrás del auto se rompía gracias a que los amigos de Sasuke lo habían roto.

**¡Aaahhh!-** Sakura estaba demasiado aterrada.

**¿Quieren guerra idiotas?**- escucho gritar a Sasori. Para después ver como el aceleraba el auto cambiando de carriles para así poder lastimar a uno de los motociclistas que iban adelante. Acelero aun mas para después frenar y parar el auto y sentir como el motociclista de atrás chocaba con el y salia rodando hasta enfrente de ellos.

Sasuke, detuvo su motocicleta habían lastimado a Kiba, vio como el pelirrojo del coche escapaba y escucho como Kiba le grito y el otro le contesto, estaba furioso, de el ese imbecil no se escapaba.

**¿Estas bien? Kiba**.- pregunto el pelinegro a su amigo acercándose con su moto, cuando el castaño asintió el no dudo en acelerar para así poder alcanzar al idiota aquel.

* * *

Cuando por fin los perdieron de vista, Sasori estaciono el auto en un costado de la carretera.

**Mierda**.- bajo del auto furioso.-**no paso nada Sakura, solo son unos rasguños**.-le decía mirando el carro, la verdad estaba mas nervioso que ella.

**¿Estas loco?**- pregunto mientras azotaba la puerta del carro.- **Nos pudieron haber matado**.- se enojo aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

**Pues, todavía estoy a tiempo**.-los 2 voltearon a ver de donde provenia la voz, vieron a Sasuke, que sin pensarlo se abalanzo contra Sasori para golpearlo.

**Perdóname**.- le suplicaba Sasori ya asustado.

**¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?, ¿Por llamar a la policía o atropellar a mí amigo?**-Sasuke disfrutaba esto, solo le daba unos manotazos sin usar la fuerza y ya el chico estaba temblando. Volteo a ver a la pelirrosa y ver como aun se le transparentaba el vestido lo volvió loco.-** estas muy sexy**.-le sonrío.

**Déjalo, bruto**.-dijo la pelirrosa, viendo como el pelinegro lo golpeaba ahora un poco mas fuerte.-**bestia, que lo dejes, eres una persona despreciable.**

Escucho como el pelinegro le decía que no le volvería a arruinar la fiesta a el y a sus amigos y después Sasori repetía lo mismo. Ella solo intento parar a alguien que iba en su coche por la carretera, para que los pudieran ayudar, pero ninguno se paraba. Y cuando un auto paro se alegro de ver que eran conocidos de sus papas.

**Señor Akimichi, por favor párelos, se quieren matar**.- le decía al señor que venia con su esposa viendo como se bajaban del auto y los llevaba hacia donde estaban ellos.- **por favor sepárelos.**

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta, lo que vio fue que el señor Akimichi intentaba sujetar al pelinegro de la espalda, pero el chico solo dio un golpe hacia atrás y ella pudo ver como al señor caía de espaladas y se sujetaba la nariz. Los señores se subieron al carro diciéndole que subiera, pero ella no quería subir, tanto le costaba a ese chico irse lejos y dejarlos empaz. Escucho como el chico le gritaba furioso a Sasori sobre que lo acababa de meter en un problema eso era lo de menos, ella no sabia que hacer si irse o ayudar a Sasori.

**Déjalo empaz**.- y sin pensar se abalanzo sobre la espalda de el chico golpeándolo.- **yo te odio, eres un animal, una bestia**.-le decía mientras le estiraba el cabello, y lo pateaba.

Sasori, aprovecho el momento para pararse y subir al coche y así poder irse, lo único que Sakura escucho fue el arranque del automóvil.

**Ya esta bien, ya lo deje en paz**.- le decía Sasuke a la chica que aun estaba en su espalda. Sakura se bajo y se dio cuenta de que solo estaba ella y ese chico. Sintió como el chico le pedía su atención tocándole con su mano el hombro.

**Y se ha largado**.- señalándole el camino por donde el pelirrojo se fue.-**Yo también me despido**.-le sonrío bobamente dirigiéndose a su moto.

**Y ¿como vuelvo yo a mi casa?- **le grito la chica, estaba asustada no quería creer que Sasori la había dejado sola en la noche en medio de la carretera.

Sasuke, prendió su moto y se dirigió a la chica que se miraba asustada.-** déjame subir en la moto**.- le escucho decir a la bella chica que tenia enfrente.

**¿Cómo?**- pregunto el pelinegro, esta chica si que lo divertía.

**Que me deje subir a la moto**.- le volvió a decir segura de si misma.

**Haver, dices que soy una bestia y un bruto ¿no? Yo no puedo permitir, que alguien así te lleve a casa**.-mostrándole una cínica y arrogante sonrisa.- **Y lo** **hago por ti, mañana te arrepentirás de no haber sido coherente**.-Sonriéndole de la misma forma.

Sakura, se dio cuenta de que un auto se acercaba al lugar donde estaban.

**¡Pare por favor!**-hacia señas al carro, que estaba cada vez mas cerca. Sasuke solo la miraba, _esa chica si que es única._

**¿Quieres que te lleve a algun sitio, bonita?**- observo, como el chico le miraba el cuerpo a la pelirrosa, eso lo hizo enfurecer.

**Y tu ¿quieres que te agarre a golpes imbecil? Avanza**.-le ordeno al hombre mirándole fríamente haciendo que el chico avanzara rápidamente.

Observo a la chica, realmente estaba asustada y eso no le gusto.-**Súbete, que ya me he peleado con bastante gente por tu culpa**.- observo con ternura a la chica que se monto a la moto.

Se subió a la moto, estaba nerviosa, cerro sus ojos y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de el chico por encima de su chaqueta de cuero y lo atrapo lo más fuerte que pudo cuando sintió que la moto comenzaba a andar, andaba y frenaba, andaba y frenaba, solo abrazó mas fuerte el torso del chico.

**Espera, espera, espera, que me paralizas me estas apretando**.- le dijo a la chica que rápidamente quito sus manos.-**si me agarras de la chaqueta, no puedo conducir**.- volteo a mirar a la chica, encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos verdes.-**ahora si**.- se levanto la chaqueta para que ella pudiera sujetarlo, el no tenia camisa ya que se le mojo cuando se tiro a la piscina, el suave contacto de sus manos con su piel hizo que una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera.

Al encenderse la motocicleta, Sakura recargo su cabeza en la espalda del pelinegro estaba nerviosa pero abrazándolo se sentía de una manera especial.

* * *

Después de que Sakura le indicara al chico donde es que vivía. Llegaron a su destino, la moto se estaciono, solo que Sakura aun estaba abrazada del chico.

**Nos quedamos así toda la noche, o te apetece cambiar de posición**.-le susurro a la chica que aun tenia su cara en la espalda, la sentía temblar. _Realmente estar con ella lo hacia sentirse bien._

**Perdona, es que nunca antes había ido atrás en una moto**.-soltó al chico para poder bajarse.

**Ha, entonces soy el primero**.-se bajo de la moto viéndola pícaramente y un poco divertido, quería hacerla enojar, solo un poco más ya que talvez ya no la vería.

Sakura, volteo a ver las luces de un auto que se acercaba.

**Mierda**.- lo único que le faltaba, eran sus padres, intento arreglarse un poco ya que su vestido aun estaba un poco húmedo. El vehiculo se detuvo, y de el bajo una señora rubia que la miraba sorprendida y enojada.

**Sakura**.- hizo una pausa.-**dime ahora mismo, que no has venido en esa moto**.-se notaba el enfado.

**No mama, es que…**- no pudo terminar lo que quería decir porque vio a su padre que bajaba de auto y la miraba confundido.

**Es que, no le quedo mas remedio señora**.- Sasuke hablo encarando a la señora, notando como la mama de la chica miraba curiosa el echo que viniera sin camisa.-** El chico que la traía en su coche, la dejo tirada en medio de la calle, y no le quedo mas remedio que venir con migo**.- le sonrío a la mama de la pelirrosa que veía a su hija con cara de furia. Escucharon el sonido de otra moto y vio bajar a una rubia que tenia parecido con la mama de Sakura.

**Hola mamá**.-saludaba alegre la rubia a su madre que la miraba incluso mas furiosa.

**Y tu, que parte de que no te separes de tu hermana no entendiste**.-el pelinegro escucho, como la regañaba y ella ni le hizo caso solo lo miro coquetamente y el le sonrío de la misma forma, para después ver como era agarrada de la mano de su madre que seguía en las mismas.

**Escuchen las 2, castigadas una semana sin ningún tipo de teléfono**.- las llevaba al auto, el solo miro como la rubia de la edad de Sakura sonreía mirándolo y la pelirrosa agachaba su cabeza sin hacer nada.

**Eres igualita, igualita que tu madre**.- se acerco a la pelirrosa mientras que la madre subía al auto a la otra chica**.- refunfuñona**.- le dijo para molestarla y sonrío al ver como ella lo miraba enojada y entraba al auto, también noto la mirada de la señora rubia sobre el.

Sakura subió al coche, miraba a su hermana que iba feliz de la vida.

**¿Que hacías con ese?**- la escucho preguntar.-** ¿están saliendo?**

**Si ni siquiera lo conozco**.- le respondió rápidamente, ella nunca saldría con un tipo como ese.

**Se llama Sasuke Uchiha, pero los que no le conocen le llaman Uchiha, dicen que le ocurrió algo horrible, y que quiere olvidarse de su nombre**.-volteo a ver por la ventana mientras el auto avanzaba y lo veía sonriendo.- **mis amigas y yo le llamamos "héroe", porque tiene fama de salvarte la vida**.- miro a su hermana que le hablaba de el como si lo conociese de toda la vida y eso le molesto un poco.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia esta basada en mi película favorita, _3 metros sobre el cielo. (_Versión española). Una de las mejores películas que se han hecho, bueno para mí.

Esto es un SasuSaku y un poco NaruHina también hay otras parejas.

Bueno como soy nueva en esto se que tendré errores de ortografía, pero no sean malos acepto sugerencias de todo tipo y espero que sigan esta historia.

Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Nta. / _Pensamientos,_**Conversaciones normales**, _Flash-back._

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Sasuke sintió los rayo del sol en su rostro, eso para el no era nada agradable y le había molestado.

**Quien demonios, te ha dejado entrar Naruto**.- vio a su amigo cuando abrió un poco sus ojos, intento volver a dormir.

**Vamos despierta, que hoy tienes muchas cosas que hacer**.- su amigo le quito la almohada, el lo miro aburrido.

**¿Yo? Tú tienes que hacer esas cosas**.- lo aventó a la cama parándose rápidamente y empezar a pelear como lo hacían de niños. Su amigo era el único que lo conocía y lo entendía.

Después de que Sasuke se arreglara, se dirigieron a la sala del departamento de su hermano, viendo como el chico intentaba arreglar unos negocios de la empresa de su padre. El se hubiera echo cargo en un futuro pero ahora ya no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

**Itachi, necesito que me des 500 dólares**.- le pidió a su hermano ya que el era el que manejaba el dinero de ambos.-**joder, mira como es**.- miro que su hermano lo ignoraba ya que estaba entretenido con la platica, se acerco a su hermano para quitarle el teléfono y poder lanzárselo a Naruto que entendió el juego y esquivo al hermano mayor de su amigo que intentaba alcanzarlo.

**La cartera esta en el saco**.- le dijo rindiéndose su hermano.

**Aquí esta el dinero Naruto**.- le enseño el dinero al rubio para que este le entregara el celular a su hermano.-**gracias Itachi**.- se despidió de su hermano, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**Sasuke, no te olvides que tenemos cena esta noche con papa**.- escucho decir a Itachi, volteo a verlo fríamente pero no afecto a su hermano en nada, tenía que ir, pero no le gustaba ir a esas cenas que tenían desde ya hace tiempo, que según su padre eran "cenas familiares".

* * *

Afuera de un instituto, estaban los 2 amigos con la moto estacionada esperando a que saliera la chica misteriosa que Naruto le había contado en el camino.

**¿Tu estas seguro de que es aquí donde estudia?**- le pregunto dudoso el pelinegro, habían salido varias chicas pero su amigo no había reconocido a ninguna.

**Claro que si, lo leí en su agenda**.-hizo una pausa.-**además quedamos en ir a comer juntos.**

**Pero si tú no tienes dinero, dobe**.- miro a su amigo sonriendo.

**Me dijo que me invitaba ella**.- escucho la respuesta de su amigo que estaba feliz, si que era imbecil, pero que le hacia era su mejor amigo.

Miro a la rubia de ayer en la noche que le saludo, para después irse con un grupo de chicas y chicos.

**Mira, es ella**.-escucho decir a su amigo.-**la de cabello azul**.-tirando su cigarro al piso, miro hacia donde el rubio le señalaba, se quedo helado y un poco sorprendido no esperaba que "ella" conociera a la chica que le había gustado a Naruto. _Esto es el destino._

**La que va con ella, es la del baño en la piscina**.-volteo a ver su amigo.-**yo me voy**.- solo quería irse de hay, había algo que esa chica lo hacia sentir, era algo extraño para el y eso lo asustaba y lo ponía nervioso, aunque claro sin importar que, esa chica le encantaba.

Sakura iba caminando junto con su amiga Hinata, estaba feliz, esa mañana se despertó alegre, saludaba a todas sus amigas que pasaban a su lado.

**¡Hay dios! Sakura**.- su amiga la detuvo agarrado su muñeca.-**hay esta el chico que me robo el dinero.**

**¿Quién?**- busco al muchacho, siguiendo la mirada de su amiga.-**El guapo, el que esta junto a la moto**.-escucho a su amiga, y lo encontró. No reaccionaba.

**¡Hay no!**- detuvo a su amiga que estaba caminando.-** ¿Qué pasa? ¿También te robo a ti?-**escucho preguntar a la ojiperla.-**No, pero su amigo fue el que me tiro a la piscina, le destrozo el carro a Sasori y me metió en una pelea**.-no quería ir, intentando detener a su amiga que seguía caminando hacia los chicos.

**¡Por dios Sakura!, nunca me cuentas las cosas interesantes**.-le dijo su amiga, ella se detuvo ya que la peliazul se fue con el chico para hablar con el. Miro furiosa a los 2 amigos.

**¿Se puede saber que es lo que estas haciendo aquí?**-pregunto enfadada, caminando al pelinegro.

**He, tranquila**.-la miro.-**y tira el hacha de guerra, que yo solo estoy acompañando a mi amigo, que quedo de ir a comer con esa de hay**.-señalo a la chica que acompañaba a su mejor amigo.

**Pues da la casualidad, de que "esa" es mi mejor amiga**.-le reclamo, _quien se cree para llamar a Hinata "esa"._**-y tu amigo, es un ladrón, que ayer le robo todo el dinero**.-giro a verlos cuando escucho la risa de su amiga, _¿enserio se divierte con ese tipo?_

**Tú, me debes una**.-le sonrío.-** ¿Por qué no te unes? Y me invitas a un sitio fino**.- le agarro la corbata, que era parte del uniforme de Sakura.-**yo paso a buscarte, ¿Qué dices?**

**Cretino**.-quito bruscamente la mano del chico, que le sonrío de una manera burlona.

**Así me gusta, que lo trates con cariño**.- le hablo el chico rubio a ella haciéndola voltear rápidamente, aun no confiaba en ellos.

**¿Vienes a comer con nosotros?-**le pregunto sonriendo, ella solo lo miro de arriba abajo.

**Hinata, no me puedo creer, que te vallas a comer con este**.-lo señalo, queriendo hacerle notar a su amiga que ellos no eran de fiar, pero con su amiga no funciono.

**Bueno, pero paga el**.- su amiga le sonrío.-**así, recupero algo de mi dinero**.- no podía creer que a su amiga le gustara ese chico.

**Tu no me habías dicho, que ella era la que invitaba**.-hablo el pelinegro uniéndose a la conversación.

**Es que, ayer le robe todo el dinero**.-el rubio sonrío con su amigo.-**así que si hoy invito yo, es como si pagara ella**.- los chicos sonrieron cómplices, ella no podía creer que fueran tan sinvergüenzas. Se fue de hay, no quería escuchar como iban a seguir estafando a su amiga, bueno para ella era algo así.

**Sakura no te enfades**.-la detuvo su amiga sonriéndole, solo la peliazul se divertiría con tipos como ellos.-**luego te llamo**.- se despidieron con una abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

**Oye, espera, espera.-** Dispuesta a irse ya al coche de su madre que la esperaba en la esquina, escucho como alguien le hablaba, decidió voltear encontrándose con los ojos del pelinegro.-** ¡solo para no quedar como un mentiroso!**-levanto el tono de su voz, atrayendo la atención de las personas que estaban cercas de ellos.-** ¡verdad que tu y yo, ayer nos dimos un baño juntos!**-no podía creer lo que escuchaba._ Acaso quiere molestarme.-_**estupido**.- susurro para sus adentros, no quería estar mas tiempo con el, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al auto de su mama para irse a su casa.

Sasuke, la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, le encantaba hacer enojar a esa chica.-**eso es que si, Naruto**.- sonriendo, volteo hacia su amigo y la chica, que se estaban riendo de lo sucedido.

* * *

Sasuke, se encontraba en la casa de sus padres, hoy era la noche "familiar" según para ellos. Estaba sentado en la mesa junto a su padre, habían empezado a comer ellos 2 ya que su hermano había llamado diciendo que tardaría unos minutos mas, había 2 lugares en la mesa puestos, pero como siempre solo uno de los que quedaban se ocuparía.

**¿Cómo es que tarda tanto tu hermano?**- hablo su padre, intentando hacer platica con el.

**Ya sabes, trabaja mucho en los asuntos de la empresa**.- estaba orgulloso de Itachi, aunque claro jamás lo diría en la cara de este. Hubo un silencio incomodo, tenia intenciones de preguntarle lo mismo que todo los días, pero sabia que se enfadaría si la respuesta seria siempre la misma. Solo que eso era mas fuerte que el.

**¿Y mama?**- miro a su padre a los ojos.

**De viaje, con una amiga**.- la respuesta de su padre lo deprimió un poco, pero fue la furia la que se apodero mas de el. _¡Porque siempre, esa maldita escusa!_

No soporto mas, se levanto de su silla para retirarse de la mesa, dejando a su padre desconcertado. Se dirigió a lo que alguna vez fue su habitación y al abrir la puerta, varios recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente.

_Flash-back._

_Hay estaba Sasuke, hace un año atrás, sentado en el escritorio de su habitación haciendo unos trabajos de la escuela, ya terminaría toda su carrera muy pronto, así que daría su mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionar a su madre._

_Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a donde estaba el, volteo y sonrío al ver a su hermosa madre dejando el bolso que siempre traía en un buró de su habitación,_

_**¿Qué notas vas a sacar, Sasuke? Espero que un sobresaliente**.-sintió los brazos de su madre rodeándole la espalda._

_**Claro, veras que los pasare todos**.-correspondió al abrazo de su madre siendo besado en la mejilla por ella._

_Observo como su madre se dirigía a la puerta.-_**Voy a salir un momento, ¿necesitas algo?**- _le pregunto cariñosamente._

_**No gracias, después de estudiar, me daré un descanso**.-le respondió a su madre._

_**Pues abrígate si sales**.- sintió que su madre le ponía un gorro para el invierno.- **que afuera esta helando**.-sonrío, amaba como su madre lo procuraba,_

_A su mente llego otro recuerdo._

_Estaba guardando todas sus pertenecías en una maleta, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Escuchaba como desde la sala el abogado de la familia hablaba con sus padres y su hermano._

_**Mikoto, ¿sabes si tu hijo antes tuvo alguna discusión con ese hombre?**-les cuestionaba el abogado._

_**No, ni siquiera sabia que se conocieran**.-escuchaba la voz nerviosa de su madre al hablar._

_Se dirigió a la sala, usando la pared como escondite para poder escuchar un poco de aquella conversación. En realidad solo quería saber que haría su madre._

_**Con las lesiones que le a causado, si nosotros no tenemos una prueba, a algo que los testifique, Sasuke puede ir a prisión**.-observo el rostro de su madre, estaba nerviosa._

_**Crees que si pudiera no ayudaría a mi hijo**.- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no dudo en nada de lo que iba a hacer, se dejo ver y su padre se levanto de donde estaba sentado junto con su hermano y observo a su madre que le miraba avergonzada._

_**Sasuke, ¿no tienes nada que decir?**- escucho la pregunta de su hermano, pero el no dejaba de ver a su madre a los ojos._

_**Itachi, me voy a vivir con tigo**.- le contesto fríamente. El ya no podía vivir en esa casa._

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia esta basada en mi película favorita, _3 metros sobre el cielo. (_Versión española). Una de las mejores películas que se han hecho, bueno para mí.

Esto es un SasuSaku y un poco NaruHina también hay otras parejas.

Bueno como soy nueva en esto se que tendré errores de ortografía, pero no sean malos acepto sugerencias de todo tipo y espero que sigan esta historia.

Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Nta. / _Pensamientos,_**Conversaciones normales**, _Flash-back._

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Era de mañana, Sakura y Hinata, se encontraban en una plaza donde la gente iba para pasar el rato o lo que ellas hacían, hacer ejercicio, la pelirrosa estaba pensativa ya que desde enterarse del novio de su hermana, ella se la pasaba con el todo el día y ya no la podía ver tan seguido.

**Entonces, no me vas a preguntar ¿Cómo fue?**-dijo la peliazul que venia corriendo a lado de su amiga.

**¿Cómo fue?**-pregunto desganada y cansada por correr.

**Sakura, si me lo preguntas así no te lo cuento**.- hablo la Hyuga intentando irse para otro lado haciéndose la ofendida.

**Pues entonces, no me lo cuentes**.-se dirigió al lado contrario por que el que iba la peliazul.-**¡Sakura!**.- grito la chica cambiando de dirección.

En ese momento, se encontraron a un chico de cabello rubio, alto, ojos verdes haciendo lo mismo que las chicas, haciendo ejercicio. Hinata observo como el chico no dejaba de ver a su amiga.

**¡Hey! Ese pedazo de rubio, te acaba de atravesar con la mirada nena**.-alcanzo a su amiga que corría más rápido volteo rápidamente a donde estaba el chico saludándolo y sonrío al ver que este sonreía.-** y sigue haciéndolo Sakura, ¿Lo perseguimos?**

**¡Bueno se puede saber ¿Por qué tienes esa cara amarga?**.- le reclamo, su amiga no había hablado desde que la vio esta mañana.

**Porque, ayer me dejaste plantada y te fuiste a comer con el sinvergüenza**.- la pelirrosa la volteo a ver.

**Oye guapa, tu no lo conoces**.- la sujeto del brazo haciendo que la pelirrosa volteara y parara de correr.- **es un chico con problemas por si no lo sabes**.- hablo seriamente.-**no tiene dinero, su padre le trata fatal y a pesar de todo eso, es muy simpático, me ha pedido que esta noche vaya con el a las carreras.**- la peliazul sonrío, ese chico era especial.

**¿a que carreras?**.- le interrogo la ojijade

**Le he dicho a mi madre, que me quedo a dormir en tu casa, me dejas la llave debajo de la alfombrilla**.- hablo sin parar la peliazul.

**Hinata, no puedo creer que me hagas esto**.- su amiga no sabia en que problemas se podrían meter.-**ven con migo ¿quieres ir?**-la idea la frustro.-** ¡que no! Que yo a ese y a su amigo, no les quiero ver ni en pintura**.-la sola idea de estar con el pelinegro ese la hacia enfadar.

**Pues entonces, me temo que tampoco nos veremos nosotras**.-le hablo seriamente, eso la asusto.-** ¿Por qué?**- pregunto confundida.

**Porque, estoy saliendo con el**.- lo ultimo que vio fue a su amiga sonreír ya que esta se fue corriendo saltando y festejando con las manos al aire.-** ¡HINATA!**- corrió tras ella. Su amiga le tenía que contar muchas cosas.

* * *

Sakura, llego a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño ya que había corrido mucho esa mañana. Al finalizar la ducha, tomo su bata y se dispuso a secarse el cabello en su habitación.

**Sakura**.-escucho decir a su padre que se encontraba en la sala.-**ven un momento, por favor.**

**Ya voy**.-apago su secador para cabello para después dejarlo encima de su mueble.

Al llegar a la sala, se encontró a su padre Jiraiya caminando de un lado a otro y a su madre sentada en el sofá mirándola enfadada.

**¿Qué?**- les sonreía.

**¿No tienes nada que contarnos?**-su madre se levanto del sofá para caminar hacia ella y cruzarse de brazos.

_¿De que están hablando?-_**no**.-los miro sin entender a que se referían.

**Acaban de llamar los Akimichi. A Choji le golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza, algún centímetro más y le atraviesan el cerebro**.-su tono de voz aumento, dándole a entender que estaba realmente enojada.

**Mamá, te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver**.- intento defenderse, sabia que el chico de la moto tenia que ver en eso.

**Es verdad, ella no tiene nada que ver**.- su hermana se unió a la conversación, había escuchado todo y no quería que su hermana estuviera en problemas.

**¡A ti quien te ha dado vela en este entierro, TU TE CALLAS!**- le grito realmente enfadada. Amaba a sus hijas pero no quería que se metieran en graves problemas.

**Vamos a ver Sakura**.-su padre intento calmar los gritos de su esposa.-**nos han dicho, que quieren denunciar a tu amigo y quieren saber como se llama**.- a Ino se le abrió la boca del asombro al escuchar las palabras de su padre, Sakura no sabia que hacer.

**Que no es mi amigo papá**.-estaba realmente nerviosa.

**Esto no me lo puedo creer, ¡Ahora también lo vas a defender! Pero ¿desde cuando lo conoces?**-la rubia estaba indignada por el comportamiento de su hija.

**¡Que, yo no se nada mas!-**miro a los ojos a su madre para que ella le pudiera creer.-** Ino, tu sabes como se llama, díselos.-**volteo a ver a su hermana, viendo como la rubia aun estaba asombrada por la conversación.

**¡Pero, ¿Por qué clase de chica me tomas?**-le reclamaba molesta a la pelirrosa.

**¡Me dijiste su nombre y porque lo llamaban así!**-miro a su hermana, acaso no entendía que esto era un problema.

Tsunade, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su hija.-** Ino, el nombre**.- la chica negaba con la cabeza, no sabia que hacer, pero estaba segura que ella no diría el nombre por más miedo que le diera su mamá.

**Sasuke**.-hizo una pausa, se había acordado de poco.-** Sasuke Uchiha, así se llama papa.**

**Llámales Jiraiya y diles que Sakura no tiene nada que ver**.-estaba aliviada de que su hija por fin diera la información de ese muchacho.

**Muy bien, Sakura**.- la rubia hablo atrayendo la mirada de las 2 mujeres.-**¡ACABAS DE METER LA PATA, HASTA EL FONDO!**-le grito yéndose de la sala siendo seguida por su madre. Su hermana no sabía en que problemas se había metido al mencionar el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Era de noche, Sakura e Ino se encontraban recostadas cada una en un sofá de la lujosa sala viendo la televisión,

**Si, mis padres están fuera**.-la rubia se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su novio.-** si, ella esta aquí**.-se refería a su hermana.-** pero vamos, que calculo que en una semana o dos estará muerta**.-el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se tenso al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.-**porque ha delatado al mas peligroso y es que además le gusta.**

**Deja de hablar de mi y cuelga el teléfono**.-tratando de no tomar en cuenta las ultimas palabras de su hermana.

**Sai, espera un momento, ¿vale? Es que tengo otra llamada**.-hablo la rubia.-**si un momentito**.-alejo el teléfono de su manos.-** es para ti, Sakura. **

**¿Si, diga?**- su semblante cambio al darse cuenta de quien hablaba.-** buena noches, señora**.- ahora que hacia su amiga no estaba-**¿Hinata?-**hizo una pausa que no duro mucho.-**Hinata esta durmiendo. ¿Quiere que la despierte?**-dio un suspiro silencioso al escuchar la respuesta.-**si, si yo se lo digo, buenas noches, adiós**.-colgó el teléfono para poder levantarse y buscar su celular.

**Sakura ¿Qué pasa?**- escucho a su hermana pero no le puso atención estaba ocupada marcándole a la ojiperla.-**¡Sakura!**

**Mierda, desconectado**.-dejo su celular en la mesa y miro a su hermana.- **¿sabes donde se celebran las carreras de motos?**- estaba mas alterada necesitaba comunicarse con Hinata.

**¡Las siamesas! En los cierres del puerto**.-se levanto del sofá alegre.- **¿puedo ir, ¿puedo ir, puedo ir? ¡Por favor!**-poniendo sus manos en señal de suplica.

**¡Ni hablar! Y no les digas nada de esto a nuestros padres**.-fue a su habitación para cambiarse.

**¡Sabes a donde va mi herma!**- la rubia volvió a hablar por el teléfono. Esto iba a cambiar demasiado a su hermana.

* * *

El taxi que había tomado, la dejo en un sitio que le daba miedo el cual estaba cubierto de niebla, iba caminando sola y varias motos pasaban junto a ella, miro a su izquierda y vio una especie de altar en el cual había; velas, pedazos de motos, cascos y varias dedicatorias. _La gente muere en estas carreras._ Pensar eso la aterro un poco, en que mundo se había metido su amiga. Siguió caminando hasta que la niebla desapareció y pudo ver a varios motociclistas haciendo piruetas también había gente que suponía que los acompañaban. Escucho la risa de su amiga y giro su rostro encontrándola con el rubio.

**¿Sakura?**- la peliazul la miraba hasta asegurarse si era su amiga.- **¡Sakura! Por aquí**.-hacia señas con las manos.- **que sorpresa, que alegría que al final ayas venido**.- abrazo a su amiga, realmente le agradaba que su amiga saliera y se distrajera un poco.

**¿Por qué tienes el teléfono apagado?**-miraba a su amiga.-**tu madre ha llamado.-**realmente estaba preocupada por su amiga.- **y ¿Qué le has dicho?**-escucho preguntar.-**pues, que te habías quedado dormida y no se porque pero se lo ha creído, me ha dicho, que mañana te viene a buscar a las siete porque tienes que hacerte análisis**.-hizo una pausa.-**ven pronto por favor que no quiero tener problemas con tu madre**.-se volteo para irse y que su amiga la siguiera.

**Quédate, por fas**.-su amiga le tomo del brazo.- **¿porque no? Luego vamos a comer una pizza**.- hablo por primera vez el rubio, ese chico aun no le daba buena espina.

**Que dudo que me guste una pizza del mismo sitio que te guste a ti**.- lo miro con desprecio y se sintió un poco mal pero ese chico no le gustaba para su amiga.

**¡Hey! Pero si esta aquí la piratilla si domar**.- recoconocio "esa voz" aun de espaldas.-** has venido a verme correr o que**.- se burlaba de ella.

**Pero si ni siquiera sabia que estabas aquí**.- le contesto fríamente volteando para un lado su cabeza.

**Entonces, ¿Por qué te has puesto roja como un tomate, niña?**- el pelinegro la miraba fijamente. _Apenas unos días sin verla y siento como si fuera una eternidad._

**Tu, lo único que me das es risa**.- le dijo mientras se volteaba a encararlo, y ver como el sonreía burlonamente bajando de la moto.- **Haver si te pones así de chulito cuando te llegue la denuncia, porque esta tarde he dicho que fuiste tu, el que le rompió la nariz al señor Akimichi**.- sentía que por primera vez lo había callado.

**¡Hija de puta!**- el rubio le dijo y la volteo bruscamente, tenia miedo pero el pelinegro lo freno.-**tranquilo Naruto**.- lo escucho decir.-** Sasuke, otra denuncia y te meten a la cárcel**.- sintió las miradas de muchos sobre ellos.-** esta tipa a ti te va a joder**.- Naruto realmente se le miraba preocupado hasta sus ojos se habían humedecidos.-**Eso no va a pasar.-** le sujeto la cabeza a su mejor amigo para tranquilizarlo.

**El día que me llamen a declarar**.- volteo hacia la pelirrosa.-** esta chica buena, dirá que yo no hice nada**.- se acerco a ella.- **sabes ¿Por qué?**

**¿Por qué?**- dijo la pelirrosa. Sabia que estuvo equivocada al decir que fue el, basto con ver la preocupación del rubio para hacerla sentir mal y darse cuenta de su error.

**Por que, ese día estarás tan loca por mi**.-la miro a los ojos.-**que Haras lo que sea, con tal de salvarme**.- sus ojos se conectaron, negro vs. Jade. Eso a Karin no le gusto, habia visto todo desde que la chica de ojos verdes llego, enfadada empezó a caminar en dirección a ellos ya que se suponia que Sasuke estaba con ella no con la pelirrosa.

**¡EMPIEZA LA CARRERA!**- Se escucho decir al chico del megáfono que siempre ambientaba y anunciaba las carreras.

**¿Quieres venir atrás de mi?**- le pregunto a la pelirrosa hablándole en el oído.

**Nunca en la vida**.- que le hablara en el odio le habia echo sentir una sensación agradable cosa que no dejo ver ya que ni lo miro. Sintió como el pelinegro se fue de detrás de ella.

**Sasuke, ¿me llevas a mi?**- Karin llego con las intenciones de reclamar lo que según ella, era suyo.

El pelinegro miro a Sakura, como no hubo respuesta de parte de ella.-**sube**.-acepto.-**cuando dejes de tener miedo, empezaras a disfrutar**.-miro a la ojijade.

**Y tu que no llevas ni cinturón, este lugar esta reservado para las siamesas**.-la pelirroja se unió a la conversación.-** o corres o te Vaz.**

**Ya llego la prostituta de turno**.- susurro para ella misma, pero el pelinegro la alcanzo a escuchar sonriendo de manera burlona por lo dicho.

**¿Que has dicho?- **la miro seriamente.

**Que estoy esperando mi turno**.- corrigió lo dicho, no quería problemas.

**Entonces, ¿Qué?**- le reto la pelirroja. Ella busco un cinturón y el primero que vio fue el que traía puesto su amiga.- **venga Hinata, dame ese cinturón**.- no iba a quedar como cobarde aunque su amiga evitara que lo desabrochara.

Sasuke prendió su moto, paso por el lado de Sakura y le quito el pañuelo que ella se habia puesto en el cuello antes de venir.

**Mierda, mi pañuelo**.- volteo a ver a donde se habia ido Sasuke pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no estaba. Una moto se estaciono cerca de ellos, era Suigetsu que se quito el casco.

**¡Hey! Sube**.-la miro a los ojos, Sakura volteo a ver a su amiga para ver si era bueno o no, su amiga le decía que no con la mirada pero al ver a Sasuke decirle que si la hizo confiar un poco aunque ella no sabia que hacer.

**Rápido chica, que no tengo todo el día**.- definitivamente no quedaría como cobarde, camino hacia la moto y se subió en ella para sentir como el chico prendía la moto y se iban.

La rabia se apodero de Sasuke, al momento en que la vio subir a la moto una especie de furia se apodero de el, ni siquiera entendió porque le dijo que si, lo único que sabia es que esa chica era diferente a las demás.

Llegaron al lugar donde seria la carrera, había varias motos ya estacionada. Suigetsu tomo posición para empezar, ella estaba nerviosa veía a los demás que estaban ansiosos por que la competencia empezara. Sasuke llego para ubicarse a lado de ellos, miro al pelinegro que la habia mirado fijamente a los ojos. Sakura no sabia que hacer, las demás chicas bajaron de las motos para pararse detrás de ellas, ella las imito, se quitaban los cinturones se subieron a las motos solo que mirando hacia atrás, pasaron el cinturón por la cintura de el chico y después a la de ellas y amarrarlo bien fuerte. Sakura estaba lista pero sus nervios delataban su miedo. Volteo hacia el pelinegro viendo como este olía su pañuelo que lo tenia amarrado a la muñeca.

Las motos empezaron a rugir, ella estaba nerviosa y miraba a la gente que se encimaban unas en otras para poder ver mejor-**¡COMIENZEN!**

La carrera comenzó, Sakura grito lo mas que pudo viendo a las personas que estaban corriendo tras ellos, los perdió de vista Suigetsu llevaba la delantera y Sasuke iba detrás de ellos muy cerca, se asusto mucho mas al ver como una pareja que iba en la moto caía al ser tumbado por unos a su lado, eso hacían en esas competencias.-** ¡MOTOS ARRIBA!**- escucho decir al animador, sintió como la moto andaba solo en una rueda, tenia la cara a pocos metros del suelo, dio un grito que duro apenas unos segundos.-** ¡ULTIMA VUELTA!**.-les anunciaron. Se alivio al sentir la moto ahora en posición normal, estaba dando la ultima vuelta pero aun no se le quitaba el miedo, quedaban pocos metros para llegar y vio como una pareja se volcaba.- **¡PARA, PARA, DETENTE!**-grito atrayendo la atención de Sasuke y Suigetsu, ambos se detuvieron y ella se quito el cinturón para poder ir a ver a los accidentados.

Se escucharon las sirenas de las ambulancias y de las patrullas de los policías, ayudo a subir a una moto a la chica que se habia accidentado ya que estaba mas grave y tenían que llevarla al hospital, las personas corrían en un intento de escapar unos lo lograban y otras no pero ella no sabia a donde ir no encontraba a su amiga, sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y tiraban al piso para esposarla y llevársela a las patrullas. Intento zafarse pero era inútil.

Sasuke al ver esto no dudo en ir por Sakura, llego y pateo en la cara a un policía sin bajar de la moto.-** ¡VAMOS!** **Sube, sube.**- le extendió la mano para que pudiera levantarse del piso y subir a la motocicleta.-** tápate la cara, tapa tu cara**.- le dijo empezando a andar en la moto.

Sakura intento tapar su cara, sintió el flash de una cámara pero ninguno de los 2 le dieron importancia, esperaban no ser reconocidos por nadie, se alejaron del lugar a toda prisa.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

dejen reviews ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia esta basada en mi película favorita, _3 metros sobre el cielo. (_Versión española). Una de las mejores películas que se han hecho, bueno para mí.

Esto es un SasuSaku y un poco NaruHina también hay otras parejas.

Bueno como soy nueva en esto se que tendré errores de ortografía, pero no sean malos acepto sugerencias de todo tipo y espero que sigan esta historia.

Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Nta. / _Pensamientos,_**Conversaciones normales**, _Flash-back._

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Llegaron a un pequeño puente cerca del campo, lo único que les aluzaba era la luz de la motocicleta de Sasuke.

**Escóndete hay, escóndete**.- dijo el pelinegro viendo como se bajaba ella de la moto.-**paso a buscarte cuando los pierda de vista**.- se fue a toda prisa, estaba un poco alterado pero no lo dejo ver, volvería por la pelirrosa después ya que no quería que le pasara nada.

Sakura estaba asustada, escuchaba como la policía se acercaba y miro el puente, no estaba tan alto y sin mas se lanzo para poder esconderse, pero algo no salio bien al momento de caer.-**Mierda.**

Habia pasado un buen rato desde que la pelirrosa se habia escondido, se escucho la motocicleta acercarse y ser estacionada por el pelinegro que miraba por todos lados para buscar a la ojijade.

**¡Sakura!**.-miraba por todos lados pero no la encontraba.-** ¡SAKURA!**- la nombro de nuevo pero un poco mas alto.

**Estoy aquí**.-escucho una voz.

**¿Donde?**- miro de donde provenía la voz.-**aquí**.- vio la blanca mano de Sakura asomarse por el borde del puente.

**¿Pero que haces ahí abajo? Sal de una vez anda**.-

**Hay un perro enorme hay y va sin bozal**.- sonrío al escuchar eso.-

**No, aquí no hay ningún perro**.-

**Pero, no puedo salir de todas maneras**.-

**¿Por qué?**- sonrío una vez más.

**Porque me da vergüenza**.- esto se le estaba haciendo divertido.-** si no sales ya, me largo de aquí**.- prendió su moto para engañar a la chica.

**No, no, no espera**.-dijo la chica nerviosa aun abajo del puente**.- prométeme que no te vas a reír.**

**¿Como?**- la pelirrosa si que lo divertía.

Se escucho una pausa-**¡Que me prometas que no te Vaz a reír!**-alzo la voz.

Lo pensó un poco.-**te lo prometo**.- una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro.

Las manos de Sakura sujetaron con fuerza el borde, para poder asomar su cabeza y posar una de sus piernas que la ayudo a que su cuerpo subiera con mas facilidad y poder salir. Se moría de la vergüenza, volteo al chico esperando que cumpliera su promesa de no reírse.

Sasuke la miro, toda su ropa incluyendo un poco de su cara estaba manchada de barro, quería reír pero intento no romper su promesa.-** Pero, ¿que has hecho niña?, estas toda llena de barro**.- se alzo un poco para intentar ver donde habia caído la ojijade.

**Es estiércol**.- le dijo la pelirrosa haciéndolo voltear.

**¿Eso es estiércol?**- sonrío burlonamente intentaba mantener su promesa pero no se resistió.-** jajaja…no me lo puedo creer, estoy es demasiado bonito para ser verdad**.

**Sabia que no me podía fiar de ti**.-se acerco a el.-**tus promesas no valen nada**.- intento subirse a la moto pero una mano la detuvo.

**He, he quieta, a donde crees que Vaz, ponte hay**.- la alejo haciendo dar un paso hacia atrás.

**A subirme a la moto**.-

**Te has vuelto loca o que**.- la miro, si que era adorable.-**no pretenderás subir a mi moto llena de mierda**.- la miro de arriba abajo.

**Estas de broma, ¿verdad?**- estaba nerviosa no quería pensar que podía quedarse hay sola en la calle.

**No**.- le contesto cortante bajándose de la moto, se acerco a ella**.-mira, si quieres yo te presto mi chaqueta y te tapas con ella**.- hizo una pausa para tocar la ropa de la chica sintiendo un manazo de ella.-**pero primero tienes que quitarte toda esta ropa apestosa, porque te juro que así no vas a subir a la moto, venga**.- le paso su chaqueta.

Sakura, estaba furiosa. _Ese chico quiere que me ande en ropa interior frente a el. _Era su ropa o quedarse sola hay, toma la chaqueta bruscamente y lo miro con furia para después caminar no muy lejos y poder cambiarse.

**¡Joder! Esto da mucho asco**.- bromeo el pelinegro para hacerla enojar.

**Mira, Sasuke si t…**- intento decirle algo mientras se cambiaba, pero fue interrumpida por el.

**Me gusta como suena, es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre**.- se sentó en su moto con una sonrisa si que le había gustado.

**Te juro que si te das la vuelta, te salto encima y te embarro de estiércol**.- termino su amenaza interrumpida, se limpio la cara con la blusa que se quito.-** y yo si cumplo mis promesas.**- pero era tarde ya que cuando volteo a verlo el la miraba de arriba abajo.-** ¡QUE NO MIRES!**- grito alterada.

**Como eres tan creída, que no tengo el mas mínimo interés**.- mintió, esa chica si que lo atraía, acomodo uno de sus espejos laterales para poder verla mejor.-**si te das un poquito de prisa, te lo agradecería**.- Sonrío tiernamente. _Si que es hermosa._ Pensó al verla completamente en su ropa interior rosa pastel.

La pelirrosa término, quedo solamente en ropa interior y con la chaqueta de sasuke que le cubría lo demás, se dio vuelta para así poder irse a montar a la moto, pero lo que vio no le agrado mucho.

**Eres un cerdo, asqueroso, canalla, bastardo**.- se dirigió furiosa hacia el y le golpeo la espalda, como se atrevía a verla en el espejo, se subió ala moto aun golpeándolo.

**No me he dado la vuelta o ¿si?**-sonrío haciéndose para atrás y ver su cara frente a la de el.-**aunque déjame decirte que tienes un trasero espectacular.**

**Como me habría gustado, pasarte el estiércol por la cara**.- el chico sonreía burlonamente.

Los 2 escucharon el ladrido de un perro.-**calla calla ahora si veo un perro rabioso**.- se puso un dedo en los labios para que ella se callara, miro a donde provenía el ladrido y la chica volteo a donde el había mirado.-** mira, mira**.- vieron a un perro acercarse.

**No, no, no, vámonos, corre**.- le decía nerviosa y asustada la ojijade al pelinegro que prendía su moto burlándose de ella.-** vámonos sube los pies que te muerde anda**.- arranco su moto aun escuchando los gritos de la pelirrosa.

* * *

Llevaban rato conduciendo, ella apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de sasuke. _Se siente tan bien. _Con ese chico se sentía de una manera diferente, se sentía protegida, segura, ese chico era un sinvergüenza, un bruto sin remedio, pero le encantaba estar así con el. Sentía el aire fresco en su cara, era tan agradable. _Quisiera estar así, por siempre._ Volteo a ver disimuladamente al chico pero no funciono ya que el chico volteo y ella volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su espalda, tal vez el pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Sasuke estaba calmado, era tan bien estar con ella, se olvidaba de todo cuando estaba esa pelirrosa, no sabia que había echo esa chica pero algo cambio en su mundo, no quería que ese momento acabara nunca, sintió la mirada de la chica sobre el y quiso mirarla pero ella volvió a la posición de antes, el solo sonrío feliz y siguió conduciendo.

Llegaron a la casa de Sakura y estaciono la moto frente a la entrada.

**Gracias por traerme**.- le dijo la pelirrosa bajando de la moto.

**Entonces, paso mañana a recogerte, ¿a que hora te parece bien?**- se bajo de su moto sonriéndole a la chica.

**Si, podemos ir a que la policía nos persiga otro rato**.- sonrío de una manera sincera viendo como el chico asentía con lo que le había dicho, se dio vuelta para poder entrar a su casa pero una mano la detuvo haciéndola voltear y encontrarse con esos ojos negros que la miraban profundamente.

El chico deslizo su brazo para tomar la mano blanca de la chica, la acerco un poco viéndola a los ojos, coloco una mano en la cintura desnuda de esta viendo como ella desviaba la mirada para volver a mirarlo después de unos segundos, miro sus labios y se acerco a su oído.-**haz sido una siamesa muy valiente, ¿me vas a denunciar?**- le hablo seductoramente y escucho un "si" departe de ella.- **¿si? Segura**.- la chica volvió a asentir.-** ¿me lo juras?**

No hubo respuesta, la pelirrosa se derretía por las caricias que le estaba dando el pelinegro, sentía que las piernas no le respondían al sentir la mano de Sasuke retirándole un mechón de su cabello, cerro los ojos al sentir los besos del chico en su mejilla dirigirse a su boca, quería besarlo así que espero a que el chico la besara.

**Hay Sakura, Sakura**.- abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa seductora y burlona de este.- **soy un cerdo, un animal, una bestia, un violento, pero te dejarías besar por mí**.- estaba furiosa, había jugado con ella de esa manera. _¡LO ODIO, LO ODIO!_**- Eres una incoherente, Sakura**.- le escucho decir al chico burlándose de ella.-** y tu un cabrón**.- lo miro furiosa y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa y ya no verlo mas.

**¿Que hacías hay boqueando como un pececillo suplicando que te morreen?**-camino tras de ella burlándose de la cara de la chica cuando la iba a besar.

Sakura no resistió mas humillación y sin pensarlo se volteo y le dio una bofetada haciendo que la cara de este se voltease.-**quiero que me devuelvas mi chaqueta ¡ahora!**- escucho decir furioso al pelinegro, no le importo quedarse en ropa interior se la quito bruscamente y se la aventó en la cara.-** pececillo**.- la llamo, pero ella ni volteo y abrió la puerta de su casa.- **no me vas a dar un besito de buenas noches**.- se burlo de ella una vez mas.-** ¡vete a la mierda!-**le grito viéndolo y cerro la puerta bruscamente.

_Si que me hubiera gustado besarte_. Pensaba el pelinegro parado afuera de la casa al ver como la pelirrosa se había metido echa una furia, sin más se fue de ese lugar.

* * *

Entro sigilosamente a su habitación, dejo sus llaves en su escritorio y sus zapatos en el suelo.

**Sakura**.- escucho el susurro de Hinata, que se levantaba de la cama y prendía la lámpara de la mesita de alado.- **Sakura, estaba preocupadísima, tu madre me ha dado un beso de buenas noches pensando que eras tu**.- se levanto de la cama para ver a su amiga.-** ¿Qué haces así?**- la miro de arriba abajo, su amiga estaba semidesnuda y acababa de venir de la calle, eso no se lo podía creer.

**¿Ha sido sasuke, verdad?**- las chicas vieron a la rubia asomarse por la puerta.-** sasuke te a arrancado la ropa**.- miro burlonamente a su hermana.

**Shhh, silencio, que vas a despertar a mamá**.- le silencio la pelirrosa a su hermana que se sentaba en la cama con Hinata que la miraba sorprendida, tomo su pijama debajo de su almohada y se dirigió al baño.-**voy a ducharme.**

**Huele a mierda, ¿verdad?**- le pregunto la rubia a la ojiperla que la miraba y asentía. Sakura se echo a reír viendo como su amiga y su hermana la miraban confundidas.

* * *

Sasuke, entro a una habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, se quito la camisa se dirigió a la chica.

**Lo siento, me ha perseguido la policía.-**se acostó a lado de la pelirroja que le daba la espalda acostada en la cama.

**Mentira, te he visto irte con la ratita presumida esa**.- volteo a ver al pelinegro. El el beso salvajemente sujetando sus manos al costado de ella, se posesionó encima de la pelirroja y la siguió besando teniendo aun amarrado en su muñeca el pañuelo que le quito a la ojijade.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews cada uno me ayuda a seguir publicando, siento mucho no haber subido en mucho tiempo es que fue mi semana de exámenes y la mera verdad no tenia tiempo, salgo muy tarde de la escuela y no me da tiempo mas que de hacer tarea y dormir, pero como quiera eh, no dejare esta historia sin terminar, no importa como, seguiré adaptando esta hermosa historia a la pareja SasuSaku.

Dejen reviews;)


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia esta basada en mi película favorita, _3 metros sobre el cielo. (_Versión española). Una de las mejores películas que se han hecho, bueno para mí.

Esto es un SasuSaku y un poco NaruHina también hay otras parejas.

Bueno como soy nueva en esto se que tendré errores de ortografía, pero no sean malos acepto sugerencias de todo tipo y espero que sigan esta historia.

Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Nta. / _Pensamientos,_**Conversaciones normales**, _Flash-back._

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Itachi se encontraba desayunando en su departamento, era temprano y el se encontraba leyendo el periódico se quedo helado cuando vio en letras grandes "Carreras ilegales provocan problemas en la zona del puerto" y mas aun cuando vio una fotografía en grande de su hermano montado en la moto con una chica de cabello rosa. _Acaso nunca entenderá. _Pensó el pelinegro preocupado.

* * *

Sasuke trepaba hábilmente los pisos de la casa hasta llegar a una recamara con la ventana abierta.

**Pásamela, Naruto pásamela rápido**.-le pedía al rubio que sin pensar lanzo el objeto a sus manos para que la sostuviera.

Entro a la habitación mirando por todos lados. _Debe ser esta_,_ huele mucho a ella. _Subió a la cama para hacer lo que había planeado.

* * *

Era de noche, Ino se encontraba saliendo de la habitación de su hermana hablando por teléfono.

**Si, corrió como siamesa**.- le decía a su novio.-** y le salvo la vida a una chica que tuvo un accidente, mi hermana es fuerte.**- miro a su hermana que venia con una bata de baño.- **¿vas a salir? **

**Que no**.- contesto la pelirrosa entrando a su habitación sentándose en el peinador para peinarse cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar.-**Hinata, que no entiende que no voy a salir**.- se paro con el celular en la mano, se acostó en su cama boca arriba mirando la pantalla del celular para leer el mensaje que le había llegado. "mira quien te esta esperando ahora..." con una foto de sasuke que se notaba que buscaba a alguien.

Bajo su celular, y la vio, una fotografía grande de ellos 2 el día en que los persiguió la policía, sonrío y río con una alegría que hace mucho no sentía, se paro arriba de su cama alzando la mano y dando pequeños saltos intentando tocar la fotografía, le había encantado.

Se comenzó a vestir a toda prisa, escogió un vestido blanco que le quedaba un poco mas abajo se sus muslos era corto pero le encantaba, se puso su chaqueta de mezclilla corta y unos tacones no tan altos pero hacían juego con el vestido. Abrió las 2 puertas de la sala para poder irse a encontrar con su amiga y poder verlo.

**Sakura, Sakura**.-la rubia corrió tras ella.- **¿has quedado con sasuke verdad?**- sonrío a su hermana que se veía muy linda.

**Si llegan mama y papa antes que yo diles que estoy en casa de Hinata estudiando**.- beso la mejilla de su hermana en señal de despedida.-** diles que llegare a las 11:00**.- sonrío para después irse.

**Soy la cuñada de Sasuke Uchiha**.-escucho decir a su hermana orgullosamente, que hablaba por teléfono, no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho.

* * *

En una discoteca, donde estaba lleno de gente bailando, bebiendo, se escuchaba el ruido de la gente que se divertía bailando y escuchando la música que ambientaba el lugar, en el segundo piso donde se podía ver todo el lugar, hay estaba Sasuke con sus amigos a lado de el hablando y divirtiéndose, el solo buscaba a alguien desde hace ya un rato, sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro.

**Sasuke**.-miro a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado viéndolo fijamente.- **me das fuego**.- se puso el cigarro en los labios y sasuke saco un encendedor para poder encender el cigarrillo.-** ¿te pasa algo?**- espero la respuesta del pelinegro que negó con la cabeza.

**Nada, proyectos nuevos**.-le respondió con la vista perdida hacia otro lado.

Eso era lo que menos que menos quería escuchar "_proyectos nuevos_" sabía perfectamente lo que significaba esas palabras.-**pues suerte**.-hizo una pausa.-**por que la mojigata esa no tiene pinta de abrirse de piernas tan fácilmente.**

Al pelinegro no le gustaron las palabras de Karin, no quería que insultara a Sakura, aunque por otro lado no estaba seguro si la ojijade sentía algo por el. Sonrío burlonamente y miro a la pelirroja.- **cuando este libre, te llamo**.- miro el rostro furioso de Karin, pero no le importo ahora solo pensaba en una sola persona.

Sakura entro en aquel lugar no le gustaban mucho pero algunas veces se divertía, se acerco a la barra y al tener la atención del bartender hizo su pedido.-** un vodka con piña, por favor.**- [Canción "la tormenta de arena" de Dorian.]Escucho como una nueva canción empezaba a sonar, le dieron su bebida y le dio un gran trago a lo que tomaba y se encamino hacia la pista de baile. Y fue hay donde lo vio.

_Te he perdido entre la gente_

_Te he adorado y te he odiado_

_Y en el fondo sabes bien_

Comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música, le encantaba esta canción, movía sus caderas sensualmente y tomaba su cabello. Y en ese momento Sasuke la miro entre toda esa gente.

_Que en los peores momentos_

_Llevas dentro un ángel negro_

_Que nos hunde a los dos_

La miro, estaba hipnotizado con los movimientos de la chica. _La encontré_. Esas palabras significaban mucho para el, solo sonrío y siguió mirándola.

_Y cuando llega el nuevo día_

_Me juras que cambiarias si_

_Pero vuelves a caer_

Ella bailaba sin mirar al pelinegro, quería disfrutar y olvidarse de todo, dio un giro con sus ojos cerrados y ahí estaba Sasuke, que llegó rápidamente a posicionarse detrás de la chica

_Te dolerá todo el cuerpo_

_Me buscaras en el infierno_

_Porque soy igual que tú_

Se acerco sigilosamente, toco el blanco y suave hombro de la pelirrosa deslizo su mano hasta unirla con la de ella. Sakura abrió los ojos, sabia de quien se trataba. Se volteo hacia el hasta quedar frente a frente. Se miraron fijamente dispuestos a perderse con la mirada.

_Todo lo que siento por ti_

_Solo podría decirlo así_

_Todo lo que siento por ti_

_Solo sabría decirlo así_

Ambos se miraban, Sakura se volteo despacio y le dio la espalda y el la sujeto de espaldas rodeando su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarla escapar, y ella no se negaba. La ojijade se volteo una vez mas para estar cara a cara y lo miro tiernamente.

La miró nuevamente- Fea- en susurro

Ella sonrió ante e comentario- bruto

Se unieron en un beso, que se cada vez fue aumentando su intensidad. Ambos lo deseaban desde hace mucho y no lo iban a desperdiciar, había demasiada gente en la pista de baile pero para ellos en ese lugar solo estaban únicamente los 2.

Desde el 2 piso una pelirroja los miraba furiosa, pero también eran observados por sus amigos que veían felices la escena.

Sakura sonrío, estaba feliz lo miro a los ojos y al ver esa mirada supo que ahora estaban juntos.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, lo siento es solo que he estado presionada por la preparatoria y no puedo ni descansar ni nada. Intentare subir mas seguido.

Para mi que mejor vean la escena del beso ya que no la supe describir muy bien que digamos, :) sigan leyendo y dejen reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia esta basada en mi película favorita, _3 metros sobre el cielo. (_Versión española). Una de las mejores películas que se han hecho, bueno para mí.

Esto es un SasuSaku y un poco NaruHina también hay otras parejas.

Bueno como soy nueva en esto se que tendré errores de ortografía, pero no sean malos acepto sugerencias de todo tipo y espero que sigan esta historia.

Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Nta. / _Pensamientos,_** conversaciones normales**, _Flash-back._

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

La puerta de la casa se habría sigilosamente ya casi eran las 12:00 de la mañana, unas piernas aparecieron seguidas por los brazos y el rostro de Sakura trato de entrar a su casa y pasar desapercibida, cerró levemente la puerta con una gran sonrisa que no quitaba desde temprano tenia sus tacones en la mano para evitar que sonaran. Vio todo apagado. _Deben estar dormidos. _Y siguió su camino hasta su habitación hasta que una luz se prendió rápidamente en la sala de la casa.

Su sonrisa se fue y apareció una cara de preocupación y asombro.- **¿Mamá, que haces levantada?**

La mujer la miro con furia, dejando caer el periódico sobre la mesa donde aparecían Sakura junto con Sasuke en una moto.- **¿puedo saber que esta pasando en la vida de mi hija, para que se comporte como si no lo fuera?**

Sakura la miro nerviosa, no sabia que hacer.-**es que se me hizo tarde**.-dijo retirándose a su habitación, pero no lo logro.

**Ven aquí**.- la rubia se levanto del sofá y se acerco a su hija que se había detenido.- **¿has bebido alcohol?**-le pregunto sorprendida y un poco asustada.

**No mamá, ya sabes que yo no bebo.- **negó con la cabeza nerviosa.

Su madre le tomo de la barbilla.-** ¿Que te esta haciendo ese chico de la moto? ¿Te esta obligando a algo que tu no quieras?**-dijo alterándose mas.

**¡No mama, no me esta obligando a hacer nada que yo no quiera!**- se quito bruscamente la mano de su mamá, pero lo que no vio venir fue la mano de su madre en su mejilla dándole una cachetada que hizo que volteara su cabeza hacia un lado. La miro dolida quería decirle miles de cosas pero llego su padre.

**¿Pasa algo?**-escucho preguntar a su padre. Quería demasiado a su papá y no quería decepcionarlo y ni hacerlo enojar. Volteo a verlo.-** nada papá, se me hizo tarde, es todo**.- y se fue cabizbaja a su habitación.

El hombre miro a su esposa esperando a que le dijera a algo, pero esta no decía nada solo lo miraba con ojos llorosos, la miro recoger un papel de la mesita de centro.-**he apuntado la matricula de ese chico, ve a hablar con el.**

**Por dios, Tsunade**.- no entendía porque su mujer quería que hablara con ese chico.

**Dile que si no deja a nuestra hija en paz, va a tener problemas**.- miro las lagrimas de su esposa y depuse vio como se retiraba de la sala. El solo quería que su hija fuera feliz.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su cama llorando y pensando por lo sucedido con su madre, nunca habían discutido así y eso la ponía muy triste, escucho su celular vibrar se paro rápidamente de la cama y fue a contestar.

Miro la pantalla. _Numero desconocido ¿Será el?_ Sonrío y contesto el teléfono.- **¿eres tú?**

Sasuke se encontraba en un teléfono público muy cerca de la casa de Sakura.-**ya quiero verte.**

La tristeza se le había pasado al escuchar su voz, no sabía como aguantar su felicidad-**estoy castigada, me han descubierto al llegar a casa.**

**Haa, así que ¿no es una leyenda urbana?**-hizo una pausa.-**todavía se les castiga a las chicas buenas que se portan mal**.-el pelinegro sonrío al escuchar la risa de la ojijade.- **¿Qué quieres que hagamos mañana?**- le pregunto.

La ojijade sonrío.-**escaparnos, búscame en la entrada del colegio y llévame lejos.**

**Pues creo que hace más de un año que no me levanto a esa hora capaz y me quedo dormido**.- bromeo un poco.

Sonrío y le hablo.-**confío en ti Sasuke.**-mientras observaba por su ventana.

Sasuke tuvo una sensación en su interior.- **adiós, Sakura**.- se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Sakura se encontraban afuera del instituto esperando a que sonara el timbre de entrada, pero no pasaron ni 5 segundos y era momento de entrar.

**Adiós, Sakura**.- escucho decir a su hermana que ya sabía que hoy se iría con Sasuke y ella le ayudaría a cubrirla.

Sakura buscaba al pelinegro con la mirada, pero no había señas de el y no sabia si entrar o no a clases se estaba quedando completamente vacía la entrada del colegio solo estaba ella, sintió unos pasos atrás de ella.-** Sakura**.- tratando de imitar una voz varonil.

Volteo rápidamente.-** ¡Hinata!** - y escucho la risa de su amiga.

**¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos dentro**.- no sabia porque su amiga se había quedado sola en la entrada del colegio.

**No puedo, Sasuke y yo hemos quedado**.-miro a la pelinegra seriamente.-**vamos a fugarnos**.- y soltó una sonrisa de felicidad sujetando los hombros de la peliazul que sonreía encantada.

**¿QUEEEEEEE? ¡VAN A FOLLAR!**-grito emocionada la ojiperla con los brazos alzados en señal de triunfo.

**¡Shhh! Hinata calla**.-le pidió a su amiga sonriéndole tímidamente.

**Sakura, como tu mejor amiga exijo todos los detalles de la primera vez que te la meten**.-le hablaba seria su amiga.

**¡Hay bruta!**-estaba ruborizada y avergonzada.

**Hay Saku, estoy emocionada, es como si me volvieran a desvirginar a mí**.- soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario de su amiga, escucho el sonido de una motocicleta y vio como Sasuke llegaba con unos Vaqueros, su camiseta blanca su chaqueta y unos lentes de sol negros.

**Hay esta**.- hizo una pausa.- **deséame suerte**.- le pidió a su mejor amiga.-**mucha suerte amiga**.- la escucho decir y se abrazaron en señal de despedida para que la ojiperla pudiera entrar a clases, Sakura camino hacia el pelinegro que la esperaba.- **¡Sakura!**- volteo hacia su amiga que le hablaba desde no muy lejos.-**afloja la pelvis**.- escucho su risa y ella solo suspiro su amiga nunca entendía.

Camino hasta llegar a la moto y le dedico una sonrisa.-**Hola**.-le saludo para después besarlo en los labios y subirse a la moto para luego partir sin dirección.

Pero no se percataron de que unos ojos los observaban desde lejos seriamente, miro fijamente el lugar de donde se habían ido.

* * *

Llegaron hasta el centro de la cuidad, había un trafico enorme, tuvieron que detenerse hasta quedar lado a lado con un vehiculo un poco conocido por Sasuke.

Era el mismo hombre al que le había molido la cara a golpes, aun tenia moretones y cicatrices en su cara, iba acompañado por una mujer y la rabia se apodero de el, no podía contener los pequeños recuerdos que se apoderaban de su mente, comenzó a frenar con su motocicleta atrayendo la atención de la mujer y aquel hombre, el rostro de la mujer se desfiguro al ver a Sasuke.´

**Sasuke por favor**.-le suplicaba la mujer.

El ojinegro no hizo caso y siguió con sus bruscas frenadas y mirando con odio a la pareja. Quería bajar de la moto y volver a golpear a aquel hombre.

Sakura lo miraba asustada no sabia que pasaba.- **¿Sasuke, que pasa?**- le pregunto mirando a la mujer y al señor del vehiculo.

**Sasuke, ¡por favor no!**- le rogaba la mujer al pelinegro.- **¡SASUKE!**

Se retiro rápidamente del lugar, desapareció en unos segundos llego velozmente a la carretera. Sintió como Sakura se aferraba cada vez más fuerte a su cuerpo, debido a lo rápido que iba.

_Flash back_

_Hace dos años Sasuke estaba estudiando para su último examen._

_**Voy a salir un momento ¿Necesitas algo?**_-

_**No, tomare un descanso mas tarde**.- se encontraba en su habitación poniéndose una sudadera para poder salir._

_Llego hasta un edificio y vio a un hombre en su departamento pagándole a un repartidor, pero en la pared colgaba una cartera conocida para el. Esa es la bolsa de… Y no lo pensó se abalanzo contra aquel hombre pero antes de poder golpearlo se volteo y la vio, ella cubierta con unas sabanas. La rabia de ese momento, la tristeza y el dolor se juntaron no lo podía creer._

_**Hijo de Puta**.- mientras lo tomaba por el cuello para proporcionarle mas golpes en la cara mientras la mujer miraba horrorizada la pelea, lo lanzo al piso haciendo que el hombre se golpeara la cabeza con un jarrón._

_Fin flash back._

**¡Para!**.-escucho la voz asustada de Sakura pero los recuerdos aun se presentaban en su cabeza

_Flash back._

_**Por favor Sasuke, detente**.-le pedía la mujer horrorizada por lo que el pelinegro hacia._

_Fin flash back._

**¡Para!**.-volvió a escuchar la voz de Sakura pero esta vez la mano de esta le golpeaba la espalda para que se detuviera.-** ¡por favor!**- reacciono, detuvo bruscamente su moto, Sakura reacciono a bajando rápidamente y Sasuke igual lo hizo, solo que tirando lejos su moto y comenzó a golpear bruscamente unos basureros de hay pensando que era el sujeto de hace unos minutos

**¡Sasuke! ¿Estas loco?**- gritaba histéricamente.- **¡Pudiste avernos matado!**- se acerco furiosa a el chico que seguía dándole golpeaba objetos que estaban ahí. Vio la situación pero lo único que atinó ha hacer fue a abrazar al pelinegro por la espalda para calmarlo.

_Flash back._

_Lo ultimo que recordó fue abrir una puerta y ver a la mujer escondida asustada en la habitación la miro con decepción y rencor, pero lo único que hizo fue cerrar su puño y irse de aquel lugar._

_Fin flash back._

**¿Quién era esa mujer?**- hablo agitada y aun abrazándolo.

Sasuke la volteo a ver con una mirada de odio y rencor.-**esa mujer era mi madre**.

La pelirrosa lo miro a los ojos y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas:) ojala y les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus reviews sigan dejándolos por favor.

Hasta luego.


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia esta basada en mi película favorita, _3 metros sobre el cielo. (_Versión española). Una de las mejores películas que se han hecho, bueno para mí.

Esto es un SasuSaku y un poco NaruHina también hay otras parejas.

Bueno como soy nueva en esto se que tendré errores de ortografía, pero no sean malos acepto sugerencias de todo tipo y espero que sigan esta historia.

Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Nta. / _Pensamientos,_** conversaciones normales**, _Flash-back._

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Luego de aquel incidente, la pareja retomo su camino hacia una playa donde había unos campos de flores hermosos y la vista de unos roqueríos un poco más lejos. Ellos se encontraban caminando por la orilla del mar.

**Entonces, tu padre y tu hermano no saben nada.-**cuestiono la ojijade.

**Mi padre cree que hace viajes con amigas**.-le dijo el pelinegro, que se encontraba caminando a lado de ella sin camisa dejando ver sus abdominales muy marcados.

Sakura le tomo del brazo y lo miro fijamente atrayendo la atención del chico.-** y entonces ¿yo soy la única que lo sabe?-**vio que el chico sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, se sentía feliz de que el le tuviera confianza, le beso el hombro sintiendo la calida piel del chico.

Sasuke le tomo del brazo y camino junto a ella para agarrar una cometa que estaba enterrada en la arena, miro a la pelirrosa que le sonrío y lo miro divertida.

* * *

Se encontraban volando una cometa frente a la playa, el pelinegro le ayudaba a Sakura a volar la cometa sujetando sus manos con las de ella y abrazándola por detrás, era un momento mágico.

* * *

Después de eso, decidieron tender una manta en el campo, ambos abrazados y besándose, solo que por falta de aire se separaban un poco, el pelinegro le empezó a desabotonar la camisa a Sakura, sintiendo la suave piel de la pelirrosa.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, era virgen y tenia miedo de lo que iba a pasar, sentía como la mano de Sasuke bajaba cada vez mas y eso la ponía excitada y nerviosa a la vez.-**para, para**.- le dijo entre suspiros deteniendo la mano del chico-**¿Por qué?**- escucho preguntar al chico que la miraba a los ojos confundido.-**porque estamos al aire libre**.- le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para ocultar su miedo.

Sasuke levanto un poco su cabeza.-**pero si aquí no hay nadie, Sakura**.-la miro un momento para después volver acercarse y besarla, los besos de la pelirrosa le encantaban, era un sabor delicioso para el y que no quisiera que nadie mas probara, volvió a bajar su mano lentamente para no asustar a la ojijade.-**que te he dicho que no**.- la escucho decir entre suspiros volviendo a detener su mano. Sasuke la miro a los ojos y subió su mano hacia le mejilla de esta.-**de acuerdo**.- la esperaría hasta que decidiera que estaría con el, rozo su nariz con la de ella sonriendo para después darle un beso corto en los labios.-**ven aquí.-**la ojijade lo miro confundida.-**ven**.-le sonrío para que confiara en el, al ver su sonrisa la recostó en su pecho y la abrazo._ Me siento muy feliz_. Pensó el chico sonriendo mirando el cielo.

Sakura estaba ruborizada pero realmente feliz de estar así con el._Quisiera que este momento durara para siempre._ Sonrío aun mas cerrando sus ojos un momento.

Pasaron una tarde grandiosa, volvieron a volar la cometa, esta vez Sakura sola y el pelinegro solo la miraba sonriendo. Sasuke llevo a la ojijade a comer en lo roqueríos con vista a unas aguas mas clara, sentados comían, platicaban y reían. Después de comer decidieron tomar una siesta sobre la manta que habían traído.

* * *

Después de unas horas Sasuke despertó sintiendo que algo faltaba.

**¿Sakura?**-busco con su mirada a la chica pero no estaba.

La busco de nuevo, y la vio, caminaba hacia el, con la playa haciendo un fondo. _Ella es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido._ Le sonrío feliz haciendo que la pelirrosa sonriera con el.

* * *

Ya era un poco mas tarde, Sasuke caminaba por la playa mojando sus pies y cargando en su espalda a Sakura.

**¿Por qué me has traído aquí Sasuke?**

**¿No te gusta?**-pregunto tratando de mirarla.

Sakura sonrío.-**mis padres nos Traian siempre de pequeñas a esta playa**.-los orbes verdes miraron nostálgicos todo el lugar-**¿ves la casa de ahí? La que tiene el cartel de se vende**-le indio con su dedo índice una casa lujosa de color blanco cos vista a la playa, con ventanas grandes y una grande y hermosa terraza.

Sasuke sonrío.-**si.**

**Mi hermana y yo siempre jugábamos a que era nuestra, de pequeñas siempre veíamos a los dueños que Vivian ahí y nos imaginábamos que éramos ellos**.- escucho una pequeña risa por parte de el pelinegro.-**da pena.**

Sasuke la bajo de su espalda y miro la lujosa casa un momento, sintió como Sakura se puso de espaldas frente a el y el le abrazo.-**es como si ya no pudiéramos disfrutarla nunca**.- escucho decir nostálgica a la ojijade, le beso el cabello.-**sabia que te iba a gustar**.- y ambos sonrieron, miraron la casa un momento para después seguir caminando y dejar pasar ese día.

* * *

Salían de aquel lugar, el pelinegro, la ojijade traía puesta la chaqueta del pelinegro siguiéndole el paso.

**Te queda muy bien la chaqueta he**.- le miro sonriendo y haciendo reír a la chica que fue interrumpida por el timbre de su celular.

**Huy, quien te llama**.- le dijo el chico subiéndose a la moto.

**Mi madre no se fía de mi**.-le dijo un poco nerviosa subiendo también a la moto.-**bueno de ti**.-apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de el chico y riendo ante el comentario, beso la mejilla de el Sasuke.

El sonrío y arranco la moto partiendo rumbo a la ciudad. Sintió como Sakura quitaba una de sus manos y la alzaba en el aire la comprendía, cuando ibas en moto se sentía libre de todo y sabia que ella también lo pensaba. Ese día había sido muy especial. _Hubiera querido que durara para siempre._

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**.

Aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 10. se que me he asentado muchísimo tiempo. Pero no se preocupen por que ya en tres días mas salga de vacaciones y ¡SERE LIBRE! También no pude subir porque he estado enferma :( y no puedo hacer nada porque me la paso dormida todo el día.

Bueno ahora responderé una preguntitas que me hicieron ya tienen tiempo lo siento u.u pero se las contestare:)

-Ya sabemos el misterio de porque Sasuke es así, se debe al engaño de su madre a su padre y que el es el único que lo sabe ya que su mama no quiso decir nada a nadie.

-Segundo una persona me pregunto porque adapte esta historia bueno aparte de que me encanta el sasusaku yo mire esta película un día y me identifique con ella porque me paso algo similar.

-Otra pregunta fue que si tendrá un final trágico, bueno la verdad no se pero si las que ya vieron la peli quieren otro final mantenme ideas tengo varias en mente pero aun no estoy segura.

-Otra pregunta fue si ya había leído los libros y si los leí en una pagina online pero es la película versión italiana en español.

Bueno ahora si, por favor dejen reviews:D


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia esta basada en mi película favorita, _3 metros sobre el cielo. (_Versión española). Una de las mejores películas que se han hecho, bueno para mí.

Esto es un SasuSaku y un poco NaruHina también hay otras parejas.

Bueno como soy nueva en esto se que tendré errores de ortografía, pero no sean malos acepto sugerencias de todo tipo y espero que sigan esta historia.

Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Nta. / _Pensamientos,_** conversaciones normales**, _Flash-back._

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**.**

Ya era de noche, Sakura se encontraba en su habitación recostada con su pecho sobre la cama, a lado de ella se encontraba su hermana que le había pedido detalles de toda la tarde que paso con Sasuke. Se sentía realmente feliz, había sido una locura salirse de sus clases ya que no tenía una justificación para su ausencia y sabía que si su madre se enteraba le castigaría, por lo que intento falsificar la firma de su madre en su cuadernillo de justificaciones.

**¿Se parece a la firma de mama?**- le pregunto a su hermana, que negó con una mueca.-**yo creo que así esta perfecta**.-escucho la voz de su madre acercarse a su habitación, Ino y ella se apuraron a guardar rápidamente su cuaderno debajo de sus almohada. Se sentaron arriba de la almohada para que su madre no sospechara.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando ver a su madre que entraba con un joven muy apuesto, alto, rubio, tez blanca y ojos verdes.

**Niñas, el es Gustavo**.- les señalo al chico que entraba a su habitación.-**nuestro nuevo vecino de arriba.**

La pelirrosa lo reconoció, era el chico que había mirado mientras corría con Hinata.-**Si, nos hemos cruzado**.- vio la sonrisa del chico y recordó cuando su amiga le dijo que no la dejaba de mirar.

**Oye Sakura, bueno es que el no conoce a nadie y le he dicho que puede salir contigo a dar una vuelta y le presentas a gente ¿si?-**su mama y el chico la miraban.

**Si mamá pero**.-hizo una pausa para poder buscar una excusa para zafarse.-** Esta noche no porque me ha llamado un grupo de clase para ir al cine y como me haz levantado el castigo ¿puedo ir no?**

Hubo un silencio incomodo que fue roto por el rubio.-**bueno yo me supongo que otro día ¿no? Encantado de conocerlas**.- y sin mas se retiro de la habitación.

Tsunade miro a su hija con enfado pero no dijo nada.

**Este fin de semana si puedo le llamo**.-dijo sin importancia sentándose en la cama, viendo como su madre se retiraba de su habitación.

**Anda que es bruto el chico, se esta metiendo en la boca de el lobo, si solo supiera**.- dijo Ino a su lado, sabiendo que si Sasuke se enteraba de ese chico lo molería a golpes, sonrío haciendo reír a su hermana.

Sakura reía con lo que dijo su hermana, recordó que tenía que alistarse ya que había quedado con los chicos para salir.

* * *

.

Era el mismo lugar donde se hacían las competencias y las carreras de motos, el ambiente era fiestero, las personas bebían a lado de sus motos, otros hacían acrobacias con ellas y otras se la pasaban con su pareja. Los chicos no eran la excepción estaban los cuatro reunidos. Naruto con Hinata y Sasuke con Sakura, estaban divirtiéndose tomándose fotos, tomando, riéndose de lo que decía Naruto o de las peleas de estos 2, se la estaban pasando bien, Naruto les tomo una foto a Hinata y Sakura arriba de la moto de el pelinegro haciéndolos reír con las poses sexys y muecas.

Desde lejos Karin, Temari y Suigetsu los observaban con desagrado y molestia también algo de odio de parte de la pelirroja.

Unos chicos invitaron a jugar a Naruto y Sasuke un pequeño partido de futbol americano no muy lejos de las chicas, pero Karin aprovecho para acercarse a la pelirrosa y a la pelinegra.

**¡Tu! Hello kitty**.-hablo para atraer la atención de las chicas, saco un pañuelo que Sakura reconoció fácilmente**.-esto es tuyo ¿no es así? **

**Dudo que tengas tan buen gusto**.-la pelirrosa le miro desafiante.

**La otra noche, Sasuke lo utilizo para amarrarme a la cama.-**

Esas palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo de su alma, quería llorar, e irse de ese lugar, pero no quiso darle el gusto y la siguió mirando aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

**Si que es resistente**.-dijo la pelirroja con superioridad.-**te creías que el motero te iba a prometer amor eterno he**.-coloco sus dedos en la mejilla de la chica, que fueron alejados bruscamente por la pelirrosa.

Sakura miro a Hinata y volteo.-**Me das pena, se te nota a leguas que estas loca por el.-**y le arrebato el pañuelo al pasar por el lado de la pelirroja para poder irse de aquel lugar, pero la pelirroja no lo permito la sujeto del cabello estirándola hacia atrás.

**Dame ese pañuelo**.-grito Karin para después abofetear a Sakura, Temari se encargaba de detener a Hinata que estaba intentando safarze gritándole y golpeando a la rubia.

Sakura no se detuvo y abofeteo aun mas fuerte a la pelirroja haciéndole voltear la cara a un lado, tomándole el cabello para que Karin cayera directo al suelo. Pero Karin se levanto y le dio un golpe que la hizo caer de espalda al suelo, escuchaba los gritos de su amiga diciéndole que la moliera, ella no se iba a dejar vencer de esa manera así que le pateo la cara con la punta de sus tacones y se levanto para volver a golpearle.

La gente se reunía cada vez mas para presenciar la pelea de las dos chicas, los gritos de apoyo no cesaban. Hinata intentaba zafarse de Temari pero esta no la dejaba por mas que lo intentaba**.-Sakura dale mas fuerte**.

La chica obedeció y empujo a la pelirroja hacia las motos que estaban estacionadas, aprovecho que la tipa esta distraída para subirse encima de ella y golpearla en la cara.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo al ver a varios chicos mirar hacia un punto, era un circulo de gente.-**Sasuke.**-llamo a su amigo para que viera, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba pasando en realidad.-**joder ¡es Sakura!**-el pelinegro volteo rápidamente dispuesto a ir donde estaba su chica.

Se abrió paso entre la gente y vio como Sakura se estaba peleando con Karin, se acerco rápidamente hacia ellas tratando de alejar a la pelirrosa.

Sakura sintió como las manos de Sasuke la tomaban de la cintura y la jalaban-**¡suéltame! ¡Suéltame!**-forcejando para que el chico la dejara. Pero no funciono con mas fuerza el pelinegro la estaba sacando de la multitud.-**la próxima vez te mato ¡PUTA!**- le grito antes de dejarla de ver ya que Sasuke había logrado sacarla y llevársela.

Karin termino en el suelo con la nariz sangrando y su ropa estropeada siendo levantada con la ayuda de Temari y suigetsu que le tomaba de la cara con cuidado para ver el golpe.

* * *

.

Sakura estaba llorando sobre el hombro de Sasuke abrazándolo, los 2 estaban arriba de la moto mirándose de frente en un estacionamiento vacío cerca del lugar.

Sus sollozos cesaron y miro a Sasuke un momento.-**no se que me ha pasado en verdad, no quería hacerle daño**.-hizo una pausa.-**me dijo que habías estado en su casa y…**-fue interrumpida por el pelinegro que le limpiaba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

**Sakura, Sakura.-** dijo mirándola a los ojos y retirándole un poco de cabello sobre su rostro.-**no pienso engañarte ni hacerte daño, ahora estoy contigo**.-la miro fijamente a los ojos.-**con la chica que te pegara una paliza, yo le muelo a su chico**.- sonrío haciéndola reír entre lagrimas-**¿tu sabes que hacen los guerreros después de su primera victoria en una batalla?**-la miro un momento la chica negó y el se lo dijo en el oído haciendo que la chica soltara una corta carcajada. El no quería verla sufrir por nada.

* * *

.

Llegaron a un callejón con un local que tenía un letrero con luces de neon muy iluminado, detuvieron la moto para bajarse y poder entrar a aquel sitio.

La pelirrosa estaba recostada en una camilla, mirando a Sasuke desde lejos sonrío al ver que el le guiñaba un ojo. Sentía como la maquina hacia presión en su cuerpo en la zona izquierda de su abdomen, dejando un rastro de tinta, que fue terminado en el momento que el chico que le había hecho el tatuaje retirarse.

Ella observo su piel con una sonrisa de alegría, se había tatuado una S.U significándose que era el nombre de su novio, este la miraba con un brillo de felicidad y emoción.

Se encontraba rozando la zona tatuada de la chica con una pomada que evitaba que no se le hinchara ni le doliera, la miraba a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos. La había encontrado. _Ella es la mujer que amo. _Cada vez se convencía mas, esos ojos lo hipnotizaban, sus besos lo hacían olvidarse de todo y cada vez lo hacia subir un poco mas al cielo.

Salieron de ese lugar, para poder llevar a su chica a casa.

* * *

.

Abrió la puerta de el departamento donde vivía con su hermano cerrándola tras de si, hoy había sido un día esplendido para el, la sonría que tenia no la había podido quitar ya desde hace un rato.

**Sasuke**.-escucho como su hermano le llamaba.-**hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.-**fue al living viendo que Itachi no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de un señor de cabellera blanca, alto, fornido pero se le notaba que ya estaba grande, se le hacia familiar.

El señor se acerco a el y hablo.-**soy Jiraiya Haruno, el padre de Sakura**.-le tendió la mano al pelinegro, que la estrecho sorprendido

**¿Quiere bajar a tomar algo?-**le ofreció nervioso, no sabia por que quería hablar con el, pero no notaba desagrado en su mirada como la que le había dado su esposa cuando lo vio por primera vez.

**Esta bien**.-acepto dirigiéndose a la salida seguido por el pelinegro.

**Sasuke**.- escucho llamarlo su hermano, volteo a mirarlo**.-tenemos que hablar no tardes**.-mostrándole un sobre con algo adentro. El asintió viendo fijamente a su hermano y sin mas salio de ese lugar.

* * *

.

Sasuke y Jiraiya se encontraban en un pequeño local donde vendía bebidas, era atendido por una mujer de 40 años que al verlo sentarse nos despego la mirada de el adulto.

**Sasuke, no me presentas a tu amigo**.-le sonrío la señora al pelinegro mirando al padre Sakura**.**

**Claro, Roxana el es Jiraiya**.- dijo sonriendo.-**Jiraiya ella es Roxana.**-sonrío aun mas al ver como Roxana besaba la mejilla de el señor y el correspondía.-**encantada.**-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

**Precioso, ¿Qué quieres? Aceitunas o pancitos**.-pregunto Roxana sin dejar de ver a Jiraiya.

**Aceitunas**.- Jiraiya la miraba también sonriéndole mientra ella se alejaba.

**Le ha gustado he.**-el peliblanco volteo a mirar al chico**.-ella no ofrece pancitos a cualquiera.-**le sonrío mirándolo picadamente.

**No se por donde empezar, la verdad, mira mi…**-fue interrumpido por la llegada de Roxana.

**Aceitunas para el hombre mas atractivo que ha entrado en el bar este año**.-le sonrío de manera coqueta y Sasuke río.-**como siempre casados**.-los miro con un poco de decepción yéndose a atender a otros clientes, Jiraiya sonrío ante lo dicho y Sasuke bajo un poco su cabeza para ocultar su tristeza.

**Jiraiya**.-hablo para atraer la atención de el peliblanco.-**de verdad yo entiendo perfectamente que su mujer este preocupada**.-hizo una pausa.-**porque su hija esta con un tipo que anda por la vida en moto, dando bandazos a doscientos por hora, porque no quiero darme cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor.-**sintió la mirada de el hombre, lo mira y escuchaba atentamente.-**pero de repente, aparece alguien que te dice que tranquilo, que aflojes y cuando aflojas de das cuenta de las cosas**.-hizo una pausa.-**te das cuenta que en la estantería hay un trofeo de baile entre las botellas de tequila**.-le dijo señalando el lugar.-**que esta sonando mi canción favorita, que hoy es martes trece y que Roxana se fugaría contigo ahora mismo a cualquier parte del planeta**.-miraron a la señora que limpiaba unas copas con un pañuelo sonriéndoles.-**cosas pequeñas Jiraiya, tu hija me enseña a ir despacio**.- hizo una pausa recordando a su pelirrosa.-**y eso me sienta bien.**

Jiraiya asintió, lo comprendía, le mostró una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y siguieron hablando.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

Bueno aquí esta otro más, por favor dejen reviews:)

Cuidense mucho y besitos a todos:D


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia esta basada en mi película favorita, _3 metros sobre el cielo. (_Versión española). Una de las mejores películas que se han hecho, bueno para mí.

Esto es un SasuSaku y un poco NaruHina también hay otras parejas.

Bueno como soy nueva en esto se que tendré errores de ortografía, pero no sean malos acepto sugerencias de todo tipo y espero que sigan esta historia.

Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Nta. / _Pensamientos,_** conversaciones normales**, _Flash-back._

* * *

_._

**Capitulo 12**

.

Se sentía realmente nerviosa._ Y si mi plan no funciona_. Pensó la pelirrosa sentada en su pupitre esperando a que la profesora dijera su nombre al pasar lista.

**Sakura Haruno**.-escucho su nombre.

**Presente.-**_ Tiene que funcionar._ Se levanto de su asiento para ir al escritorio de su profesora que la miro y dejo de pasar lista.

**Aquí tiene profesora**.-le entrego su cuadernillo de justificaciones y se dio la vuelta.

**Señorita Haruno**.-espero a que su alumna se voltease.-**esa es la firma de su madre ¿verdad?**

**Si, claro**.-respondió la ojijade ocultando su nerviosismo.

**Me resulta raro.-**negó con la cabeza mientras Leia la justificación.-**porque acabo de hablar con ella y no tenia ni idea de su enfermedad.**

_Mierda._ Fue lo único que pensó la pelirrosa viendo a la profesora, quería llorar, gritar, intentar hablar pero era imposible, las palabras no salían de su boca.

**Ni tampoco de su falta de asistencia el viernes, así que esta en camino**.-miro enojada a su alumna.-**sabe usted que lo que a hecho significa la expulsión inmediata de este instituto ¿verdad?**

La clase se quedo en silencio por lo ultimo dicho de la maestra, estaba preocupadas mas Ino y Hinata que habían observado todo desde el inicio.

Los ojos de la ojijade se cristalizaron, pero no lloro solo se limito a asentir.

* * *

.

Los tacones de su madre se escuchaban fuertemente por todo el pasillo, sintió como su madre apretaba fuertemente su mano con la que agarraba su brazo desde hace ya rato.

**¿Me han expulsado mama?**-pregunto a su madre mientras se le deslizaba una pequeña lagrima por la mejilla.

**¡No!**-le hablo furiosa Tsunade.-** gracias a un donativo de ocho mil dollares, que desinteresadamente hemos hecho al instituto.**

**Mamá, te prometo…-**

**¡Cállate Por favor!**-fue interrumpida por su madre.-**no me sigas tomando el pelo, porque no sabes como me duele, ¿Cuándo decidiste reírte así de mi?**-la miro a los ojos.-**no te reconozco Sakura, no pareces mi hija.**

Se sintió fatal por las palabras que le dijo su madre-**¡Sakura!**-escucho los gritos de su amiga Hinata que venia corriendo.

**¡Sakura! ¿Qué ha pasado?**-le pregunto mirándola con preocupación.

**¡No te acerque ahora Hinata!**- la madre de Sakura no dejo que esta hablara.- **ni llames luego.-**camino jalando un poco mas a su hija**.-esa también esta en el show ¿verdad? Haber si dejas de salir con ella, que cada vez te pareces más.**

* * *

**.**

Se la pasó llorando toda la tarde acostada en su cama, tenia sus ojos hinchados y rojos, su mamá le había regañado desque que llegaron a su casa, y su padre, ni siquiera lo quería ver no quería decepcionarlo. Odiaba a esa maestra no sabia que le había echo para que siempre la tratara mal. Escucho su celular vibrar en el buró a lado de su cama, se levanto apurada a ver quien llamaba. _Ojala sea el._

**¿Sasuke?**-dijo entre sollozos.

**Hinata, me ha dicho que esa profesora te esta jodiendo**.-

Dio un largo suspiro.-**ha intentado expulsarme.-**camino por la habitación.-**mis padres han tenido que pagar mucho dinero para evitarlo, le ha de gustar fastidiarme, si me suspende no podré hacer la selectividad.-**hablo pero no escucho respuesta de el pelinegro-**¿Sasuke?**-nada-**¿Sasuke?**-escucho un ruido y volteo rápidamente a su ventana.-** ¡ESTAS LOCO! Vas a despertar a mis padres**.- a su novio se le había ocurrido meterse a su aviación por la ventana.

**Vámonos**.-hablo el pelinegro señalando la ventana.

**Ja, no pienso bajar por hay.-**señalando la ventana.-**me da miedo**.-sonrío con timidez.

**¿Miedo? Pero si tu eres la mas valiente, vámonos**.-la tomo de la mano, la atrajo hacia el para poder darle un beso mientras su novia sonreía._-me encanta verla feliz._

**Vámonos.-**la chica sonrío y decidió seguir a su novio.-_confío en ti._

* * *

_._

**Sasuke, ¿a donde vamos?**-le había preguntado todo el camino a su pelinegro.

**Vamos, Sakura, entra**.-le señalo la puerta de un edificio echo vidrio donde había una gran piscina.

La pelirrosa entro tomada de la mano de su novio, y pudo apreciar la piscina enorme que estaba enfrente de ella, el agua era clara y se miraba realmente lindo, pudo ver a 2 personas que se estaban besando adentro de la piscina.

**Eh, Naruto**.- escucho gritar a su novio, distinguió a Naruto y a su mejor amiga Hinata.

**Míralos.-**les sonrío el rubio a su mejor amigo.

**Que bien que hayan venido**.-la pelinegra le sonrío a su amiga mientras la saludaba desde la piscina.

**Había apostado a que no venían**.-decía el rubio mientras nadaba alrededor de su novia.

**Te lo dije**.-le señalo Sasuke sonriendo.

**Me has hecho perder $20, que no tengo.-**sonrío el rubio.

Sasuke se quito su chaqueta.

**Vengan, métanse a la piscina.-**les invito la ojiperla.

**No, no, que yo no tengo bañador**.-le dijo a su novio

**Ándale, vamos**.- lo miro directo a los ojos.

**Sasuke, que no.**-se quedo embobada mirándolo a los ojos.

Se le acerco y la agarro de la cintura.

**Vamos, que tengo prisa en tirarte vestida y si lo hago te enfadaras.-**le sonrío recordado el día de la fiesta cuando la tiro a la piscina.

**Para**.-le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos, recordando también el día de la fiesta.-**que no**.-soltó una pequeña risa.

**Vamos, que el agua esta buenísima**.-les grito el rubio acercándose a su novia, para poder hundirla.

Sakura ni escucho miraba al pelinegro que ya se había quitado la camiseta y le regresaba la mirada.

**Vamos, vamos**.- le sonrío y se quito el pantalón para quedar en unos boxer negros.

La chica se quedo sin habla, lo miro a los ojos por mucho que su novio le enseñara ella no se metería así, claro que al sentir como el pelinegro la volvía a cargar para aventarse con ella, cambio de idea.-**para, para por favor.-**su novio la soltó y vio como este se aventaba al agua.

Salio de la piscina para agarrar oxigeno y vio como la pelirrosa se quitaba la blusa que traía y dejaba ver su sostén verde. _Eres hermosa_. Fue lo que pensó al mirarla así, su chica ahora se quitaba el pantalón y se quedo embobado viéndola, la miro voltear hacia donde el estaba y sonrío al sumergirse al agua tapando su nariz, sonrío escuchando los gritos de sus amigos, eran los 4.

Habían traído una botella de vino, que se pasaban para poder tomar de ella, era algo especial, ellos se divertían nadando y jugando entre ellos. Naruto se acerco a su novia para besarla y estar con ella.

Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron, se miraron, la pelirrosa se acerco poco a poco hacia el para besarlo, era un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez, el pelinegro le empezó a besar su cuello y bajo hacia sus pechos para poder regresar y besar su cuello, la pelirrosa se sentía realmente bien quería seguir, pero sus nervios ganaron la batalla.-**tengo que decirte algo**.- se separo un poco de el y lo miro a los ojos viendo como este la miraba confundido. El chico la volvió a besar.-**estoy nerviosa**.-la chica se separo de el.

**¿Porque?**-no entendía nada de lo que su pelirrosa le decía se acerco un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

**Porque, nunca lo he hecho con nadie.-**lo miro a los ojos, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido por lo dicho.

Sasuke la miro tiernamente, y sonrío.- **yo tampoco.**

La pelirrosa lo miro divertida.-**ajajá, mentiroso.-**le sonrío mientras le lanzaba agua a su novio que también reía._ Solo el puede hacerme sentir mejor._

**¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura!**- Hinata nadaba hacia su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja siendo abrazada por su novio.-** este loco me acaba de pedir que me case con el**.-sonreía divertida y feliz mientras su novio le besaba la mejilla varias veces.

Sakura miro al pelinegro y sonrieron a sus amigos empezando a jugar con ellos, Naruto hundía al ojinegro al agua y ella y su amiga bromeaban entre ellas, el pelinegro la abrazo haciéndola voltear para poder besarla y sumergirla al agua, aun unidos en un beso. Era hermoso que el la besara, estaban sumergidos en el agua se sentía llena de felicidad, salieron por falta de aire y se rieron entre ellos.

Sasuke la miro a los ojos.-**contigo no tengo prisa Sakura.-**le miro tiernamente, el esperaría hasta que ella estuviera lista._ Te amo. _La volvió a besar

Todos estaban felices, solo ellos se podían entender, era amor, era amistad, era simplemente algo hermoso y mágico.

* * *

.

**Fin del capitulo.**

_Si, si, lose me he tardado demasiado pero me fui de vacaciones y ufff... no me pude llevar mi preciada laptop. Bueno aquí subiendo un capitulo nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y ya me di una idea de cómo terminar la historia, oigan por cierto ya vieron "TENGO GANAS DE TI" owww! Me gusto mucho la película aunque claro la primera es mi favorita pero ahí no, no, no, llore con esta también. :) bueno espero y estén muy bien y que estén pasando unas vacaciones hermosas y divertidas, cuente, cuenten como la están pasando. Jajaja bueno por favor dejen reviews. _

_¡LOS AMO! _


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia esta basada en mi película favorita, 3 metros sobre el cielo. (Versión española). Una de las mejores películas que se han hecho, bueno para mí.

Esto es un SasuSaku y un poco NaruHina también hay otras parejas.

Bueno como soy nueva en esto se que tendré errores de ortografía, pero no sean malos acepto sugerencias de todo tipo y espero que sigan esta historia.

Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Nta. /_ Pensamientos_, **conversaciones normales**, _Flash-back._

* * *

.

**Capitulo 13**

**.**

El salón de clases estaba vació era muy temprano y las alumnas entraban en una hora, las ventanas estaban cerradas y por eso la sala estaba muy oscura Se escuchaban unos tacones caminando por el pasillo que cada vez se acercaban mas al lugar. Era la profesora de Sakura, quien entraba al aula como todos los días a preparar su clase, abrió las ventanas, pero esta vez se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Sasuke, estaba sentado en una de las mesas fumando un cigarrillo mirándola de una manera fría observando los movimientos de esta.

**Aquí**** no se puede fumar.-**le miro seria con su postura y voz firme.

Sasuke la miro fríamente.-**Seré breve profesora**.-hizo una pausa para botar el humo de su boca.-**A partir de ahora, va usted a tratar muy bien a una alumna**.- la mujer le miro sorprendida.-**Si me entero de que Sakura sufre lo mas mínimo por su culpa**.-hizo una pausa.-**Va a tener problemas.**

**Si ha venido a ****amenazarme**.-lo miro retadora mente.-**pierde usted el tiempo, no es el primero.**

El pelinegro se levanto tirando el cigarrillo, siendo observado por la profesora frente a frente.-**Yo solo le voy a decir una cosa**.-hizo una pausa, botando el humo que le quedaba en la cara de la mujer.-** Este atenta**.- se acerco mas a ella y le susurro.-**Pe-pi-to**.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron, quedando ella estática en su lugar y sin habla mirando con un poco de miedo al muchacho en frente de ella.

.

* * *

.

**¡PEPITO, PEPITO!**.-unos ojos azules miraban al cachorro que tenia enfrente.-**trae la pelota**.-Naruto arrojo una pelota para poder jugar con el cachorro, pero este no le hizo caso.-**PEPITO, !LA PELOTA, JODER!**.-Miro al cachorro que solo lo miro sin hacer lo que pedía -** Este perro debe tener un trauma o algo.-** dijo rendido sentándose en el sofá mirando como su amigo acostado en el sofá se reía de el.-**Como el perro de mi tía, que cree que es un conejo.**

La puerta del departamento se abrió dejando pasar a Itachi Uchiha, mirando curioso al cachorro.-** ¿y esta cosa que es?**.- miro serio a Los muchachos que estaban en su sala.

**eh! sin insultar**.-hablo el rubio levantándose del sofá.- **Es pepito y es de aprendizaje lento**.-defendió al cachorro.

**Lo hemos comprado Naruto y yo a medias**.- Mintió el pelinegro, abrazo a su amigo, sonriendole a su hermano.

**Y ¿de quien es la custodia?**.- le pregunto seriamente.

**De Naruto**.- sonrió burlón a su amigo.-**Pero en este momento estará con la madre**.- escucho a su amigo dobe, sonrió y le apretó el cuello empezando a luchar con el riéndose y caminando hacia la puerta, no sin antes tomar su chaqueta del perchero.

**¡No se larguen y dejen el perro aquí!**- les hablo el pelinegro un poco nervioso por tener a un perro en su casa.

**Mm****. Bájalo al parque un rato, no te valla a orinar la alfombra**.-le dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta.

El Uchiha mayor miro al perro.**- Que pasa, que pasa**.- intento hacerle un cariño al cachorro, este salto y le ladro.-** ¡Joder!**.-Definitivamente a el los perros no le gustaban.

.

* * *

.

La pelirrosa camino hacia el estudio de su padre, quedándose quieta apoyada en la puerta para observar como su padre absorbía el humo de la pipa.

Camino un poco.-** Si se entera mamá de que estas fumando en el salón, te cortara en ****rodajas**.-se rió inocentemente con su padre que también reía.-**Pero tu tranquilo, que yo no pienso decir nada**.- llego hasta el, sentándose en el sofá abrazándolo.

**¿Quieres que vallamos al cine?**.- le pregunto su padre mirándola cariñosamente.

**Debes ser el único, que no se ha enterado de que estoy castigada de por vida**.-dijo la pelirrosa cabizbaja.-**hoy aviamos quedado unas amigas, para ir a dormir a casa de Hinata y me lo ****perderé**.-le contó un poco triste a su padre que la miro.

**Anda ve y pasatelo bien**.- le dijo su padre absorbiendo humo de su pipa.

**¿y mamá?**.- tenia un poco de miedo de que su madre se enterara y riñera con su papá.

Jiraiya la miro.-** De eso ya me encargo yo**.- sonrió ante el abrazo de su hija.

**Me encanta el olor a pipa**.-le sonrió.-**me recuerda cuando era pequeña**.-miro a su padre con una sonrisa y le beso la frente, adoraba a su padre, era el único que le entendía.

.

* * *

.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, salio corriendo de la emoción hacia su novio que la esperaba en su moto, lo abrazo y este la alzo en el aire besándola.

* * *

.

Mientras que, desde el segundo piso, Jiraiya observaba todo desde una ventana, el novio de su hija le vendaba los ojos y su princesa parecía mas que feliz, el lo sabia, ese pelinegro no era un peligro como decía su esposa, el sabia que ese muchacho amaba a su hija, sonrió recordando la platica que tuvo con el en el bar.

.

* * *

Sasuke, bajo a su novia volteándola para poder cubrirle los ojos con una venda.

**¿A donde vamos?**.- la pelirrosa sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

**Ya lo veraz**.-sonrió el ojinegro subiendo a la moto y ayudándola a subirse a ella.

La ojijade se aferro a su pelinegro, haciendo que este sonriera y arrancara la motocicleta.

Sentía el aire en su rostro, no podía ver nada, pero todo se sentía tan especial y mágico sintió como la motocicleta disminuía su velocidad hasta detenerse completamente, sintió a Sasuke bajar de la moto y bajándola a ella también.

**Quédate**** aquí, no mires**.- escucho a su novio decirle mientras lo sentía alejándose.-** Oigo el mar**.-hablo y sonrió feliz, escucho algo quebrarse, algo como un cristal, estaba preocupada por Sasuke.-**¿Que ha sido eso?**.-hablo fuerte para que su novio la escuchara.-**¡Sasuke!**.-porque no contestaba.-**¡Sasuke!**

**Ven ****aquí**.-tomo las manos de la pelirrosa y la guió -** hay un escalón ten cuidado**.- observo como ella intentaba caminar, sonrió y la cargo.

Entraron a una hermosa casa, estaba vacía era la casa que Sakura le contó a Sasuke en la playa y que ahora estaba en venta.

**¿A donde vamos?**.- pregunto aun con los ojos vendados, el pelinegro la abrazo por detrás y la guió hasta la terraza.-**Ahora puedo olerlo...el mar**.-el ojinegro sonrió

quitando le la venda de los ojos.

Tenían una vista maravillosa, el mar de fondo con el atardecer haciendo juego y las pocas nubes con una combinaciones de colores naranja y rojizos, la pelirrosa no lo podía creer, estaba en la casa que tanto había anhelado de niña.

**¿Te gusta?**.-la miro, el sabia que ella estaba asombrada.-** ¿entonces?**.- pero quería escuchar su voz decirle que le gustaba

la ojijade lo miro.-**No quiero que esto acabe nunca**.-dijo, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de su novio apretarla mas hacia el.

.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba la novela, acá les dejo un poquito de la continuación, esta noche subiré otra parte que es el leemon, mmm DIOS! no estoy segura de si esta muy bien pero hice lo mejor que pude con esa parte

(x.x) como sea, espero y estén bien.

LOS QUIERO, MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO AMOR!


End file.
